Part If Not All
by PCJanto
Summary: Months after the Gwen incident, Life at Torchwood seem to return to normal, Jack and Ianto are happy, Tosh and Owen are engage, Gwen and Rhys have recapture their love, So why is their and evil force stalking them, One member is particular
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Torchwood and it characters are own by BBC and RTD -

Summary: Months after the Gwen incident, Life at Torchwood seem to return to normal, Jack and Ianto are happy, Tosh and Owen are engage, Gwen and Rhys have recapture their love, So why is their and evil force stalking them, One member is particular

K+

Chapter-1

It's been four months since the incident with Gwen .Everything seem to be going back to normal, (or what could be consider normal for T.W) .Gwen appear to be happy in her relationship with Rhys. Tosh and Owen are now engage,Jack and Ianto learn that they are having another son, Ianto was wishing for a girl,

****Hotel room in Cardiff*****

There is a knock at the door, "Come in"

"Good morning'', Mr. Beaumont, I trust you received my instructions plus payment'' Madame asked.

Yes Madame, "I will follow them to the letter".

Very good, no one is to make a move without direct orders from me is that understood?''Madame remind him ,

''Yes, Madame'', Mr. Beaumont replied.

Ianto is in the tourist office, Jack tap his com, "How my gorgeous Welshman and the mother of my children,''

Jack don't you have paper work to do , Ianto asked

Jack smiled ,''Yes ,but it would go faster with your help''

Ianto sigh, "Jack be serious your paper work is 2 week behind"

"Spoilsport''

Jack '' I'll be down in 10 minutes to order lunch Behave.''

While replacing out dated material with new ones, Ianto is watching a suited man sitting on a bench feeding the birds, finding it odd that he has been there for over and hour, But dismiss it when he notice the time.

Ianto entered the Hub getting everyone take-out order, then straight to the kitchen to start the coffee machine, Everyone has been helping out since Ianto pregnancy, so when the alarm sound Tosh and Owen went to the tourist office to collect the take-out, while Gwen help deliver the coffee fill mugs to the conference room.

As everyone enjoy their lunch, Jack reflect on his team, they had to overcame so many obstacles, now they are a stronger team, a family and he has never been prouder.

This is a slow day, Tosh If there's no rift prediction I think we can all leave early.

Oi, Tea-boy," whatever you're doing to our boss'', Don't stop, Owen smirked

Ianto roll his eyes turning to Tosh, maybe it my hormones but i think we are being watch

Everyone turn and look at Ianto, why do you think that'',Jack asked in a concern tone

Jack, There's this guy sitting across from the Tourist office; he's been feeding the birds for over and hour,Ianto replied.

''Ianto there nothing odd about that'', laugh Gwen

Ianto sigh ''Gwen he has been there over and hour and staring at the tourist office.

Jack ask Tosh to pulls up the CCTV footage, Tosh looking at the screem tell Jack Ianto was right the man was still there''

Jack and Owen decide to investigate. As if he has a six sense the man had disappear when they step off the invisible lift

Once Jack and Owen return to the hub,Jack ask that everyone be on alert, just in case this is more than a coincident

*****Mr. Beaumont office********

Mr. Beaumont phone rings looking at the ID he frown. "What the bloody hell she want now''

Hello Madame, "How may I help you"

You can do your dam job, ''You incompetent imbecile '',Madame replied with venom. Your employee nearly ruin my plans, I will not tolerate any more mistake, so for now back-off until you hear from me, slamming down the phone

Mr. Beaumont angrily say's ''annoying Bitch''


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Torchwood and it characters are own by BBC and RTD

K+

Chapter-2

Ianto now entering his 7 months, start having minor problem due to his pregnancy, force by Owen and Jack to take a leave from Torchwood, Ianto wasn't happy,.But was loving his time with their son Josh.

Jack love coming home to his family, hot meals and hot sex with Ianto " Honey 'I'm home , where my sweet adorable little wife.

Ianto is watching Josh playing in their backyard when he hear Jack, Ianto sigh, ''Why do i feel like June Cleaver" As Ianto and Josh come in from the backyard, Josh giggle "daddy your funny"

Kissing Ianto, Jack pick Josh up, giving him butterfly kisses '' have my little man been looking after his tad'',

"Yea daddy, answer Josh still giggling"

**********  
Mr. Beaumont, had received a call from Madame, a month earlier

Mr. Beaumont, put the surveillance back on, and now that is no longer working, thing should go smoothly, and I stress that whatever your employee see or hear is to be keep in the strictest confident, Do i make myself clear

Yes, Madame, Goodbye

Madame, is having flashback of her altercation with members of Torchwood, her body shake with such fury s sweat cover her face, unclenching her hand, blood drip from where her fingernails dug into her hand,"I will not surrender or accept defeat, If i can't have all, I will take part" underestimating me will be their downfall, gritting her teeth in angry


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Torchwood and it characters are own by BBC and RTD

Editor Note:Thank to Whitecrossgirl, for her review,reviews mean so much,Good or bad and thanks to everyone who added this to their story alerts list

K+

Chapter-3

~~~Madame Plan~~~

Hello, Mr. Williamson ,please

This is Mr. Williamson, may i help you''?

Yes this is Madame, I'm calling to confirmed I will be moving into the home I rented, with option to buy.

Yes, Yes, Madame, Everything has been taken care of,will you be picking up the keys today?,.

Yes, I will send someone, Goodbye.

Madame walk around her secluded furnish home near the ocean, not to far from Cardiff and not to close, Perfect

Dialing her phone it is answer on the second ring, Mr. Beaumont, ''This is Madame''

Yes Madame, "I hope there isn't a problem"

No there isn't, It time for phase 2 of my plan,please bring Nurse Anna to my home, I want her blindfold no harm will come to her, I just want to make sure she can't be use to find me.

Madame, How am I to explain the blindfold to Anna?,Mr. Beaumont scowled.

Mr. Beaumont, I'm sure you can come up with a logical answer that want cause suspicion, say security reasons anything, just do it!, Madame shouted.

Madame smile, One more player is need to complete my mission, punching in a secret number on her phone, she let it ring 3 time and disconnect,smiling as the phone ring back,

Madame smirked , ''Hello Love It's time''

Opening the door to her bedroom, Madame rub her stomach ''soon my love, soon''

As Madame sit at the desk in what is now her home going over her finances,she never knew her husband was worth so much, he was always thrifty, and now she love him for it

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Torchwood and it characters are own by BBC and RTD

K+

Chapter-4

Jack arrive at the hub carrying a thermos full of Ianto coffee,Smiling as he passes Owen, who's trying to digest another cup of store brought coffee.

"Bloody hell Jack'' why should we have to suffer and you still enjoy Tea-boy coffee at work?, Owen scowled.

Jack laugh at Owen while drinking from his Thermos, '' You're cruel man Harkness"

Don't worry Owen,Ianto promise to teach me how to make a decent cup of coffee and you will get it every morning,Tosh says.

Owen smile ''Thank Love''

Looking out his office window, Jack watched as Tosh tap away on the keys of her computer,while Owen slouched in his chair going over Weevil reports,

Coming out of his office Jack approach Tosh "Where is Gwen"? ,

She will be late said her and Rhys really ties one on last night, dinner, dancing the works, Tosh explained

'' when is she not late", Owen sigh", As Tosh look at him and smile.

Jack is glad that Gwen and Rhys are happy and she has her priority straight. going into his office,he frown at the paper work cluttering his desk.

Ianto didn't think he would be this lonely without Josh ,Rhiannon had convince him to let her take Josh with her to their parent farmhouse for a week,Remembering her words ''Ianto it will be great, "Mica, David and Josh will have a great time and don't forget mom and Tad love their grandchildren.

Ianto agreed to let Jack drop Josh off at Rhiannon on his way to work.

Madame is awaken by the constant ringing of her phone, "Hello

Good morning, Madame, It's time

''Excellent is the flat ready in splott,''Madame inquired.

"Yes Madame,

wait for my call, Goodbye.

Getting dress Madame makes a call, Mr. Beaumont

Good morning Madame, I've been waiting for your instructions.

Mr. Beaumont,These instruction are to be follow no mistake,I want be able to communicate with you again until tonight,You are to cause complete panic in Brute Park and areas surrounding it. Release 4 of the weevil we have prisoner, injection them with the serum i have provided, which will cause irrascible behavior.

Mr., Harkness and his team are to be kept completely busy, he is not to go near his home until you hear from me. You have enough serum and weevils to carry this out with no complication for at least 6 hours.

Mr. Beaumont, Do not think of crossing me, I have enough information to put you away for a long time and I would hate to see you lose your family and business.I promise when this is over you will be paid and additional sum, You can retire for life. All the information I have will be sent to you

I plan on leaving Cardiff for good, Goodbye

E/N: Have anyone figure out Madame plan, or who she is (smiling)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Torchwood and it characters are own by BBC and RTD

Chapter-5

Madame smile, less than 6 hours and Phase 2 will be complete.

''Anna is your accommodation satisfactory?,Madame asked

''Yes Madame ",Anne replied.

Good, I have to go out for awhile , I know their nothing to do but my doctor insisted i have a nurse since this is a risky pregnancy.

***************  
Ianto has clean the house from top to bottom and still bored,so he call Jack.

Hi Jack'' busy day?

No Yan, Is everything ok?,Jack asked with concern

Miss you and Josh; come home for Lunch I can do Spaghetti Bolognese.

''Hmm., sound good'', If thing remain quiet it's a date. Love you,

Ianto smile '' love you more''

As Ianto end his call with Jack, There's a knock at the door.

Ianto knew he couldn't answer in his condition,But the knocking continue

Ianto finally ask " Who is it'?

Is this the Harkness Jones resident?",The voice ask on the other side of the door

''Yes it is'',Ianto replied

we have a reported of a gas leak, We're checking all homes in this area. I have identification

Against his better judgement Ianto put the security chain on and open the door, then everything fade out.

*********  
Ianto POV

Why did I open the door, I knew better ,where are they taking me, need to stay awake ,what have they done to me, I can hear them whispering what are they saying?

I need Jack, I try to call out for him, but a hand is place over my mouth,

That voice, that voice, I know that voice it sound so familiar, I force my eyes open.

Who are these people,why are they all wearing surgical mask and scrubs, but I'm not in a hospital, My eyes close as tears stream down my face,"Jack help me please"

The whispering start again, they're removing my clothes, I feel something wet and cold on my stomach, i feel the prick of a needle what are they doing?

I awake to the sound of a baby crying, is that my baby?

I struggle to raise my arm touching my stomach, I'm screaming," What have you done''...You have my baby'', ''Give me my baby!

I'm force back down on the table, as i plea for my baby.I hear them whispering my hands are release. My baby is place on my chest,He open his eye he know I'm his tad, his mother.

I tell him I love him and whisper his name to him, with kisses and words of endearment then I notice something on his arm and smile.

He is suddenly taken from me, as I scream I hear that voice laughing, as I fade out

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Torchwood and it characters are own by BBC and RTD

Chapter-6

Returning to the hub, Jack, Owen, and Gwen, are completely exhausted,

Tosh,"any more reading ... No Jack, everything clear

''What the bloody hell is going on'' scoffed Owen; it's like a full Blue moon out there

Jack,"what is happening with the weevils?"

'' I don't know'', Gwen

I've never seem or heard of anything like this before, but no one was hurt, and we were able to free them back into the sewer.

Speaking of sewer, Gwen"How the bloody hell you let a weevil chase you in the sewer'', and get lost for nearly and hour.

Gwen shouts with angry,''shut it Owen, shut it,

Jack rubbing the bridge of his nose, you both stop it,''

There was something different with these weevils, their behavior, more aggressive and hostile

Owen, ''were you able to get a blood sample''

Yes Jack, I ll analysis it tomorrow

Tosh,"any rift predictions ...No Jack

Good, Tosh, Owen, Gwen go home'', Get some rest

I m transferred the rift alarm to my wrist strap

Jack arrive home,"Yan I m home'', his husband is nowhere in sight,

Going to their bedroom, he smile seeing Ianto under the duvet sleeping, Ianto hasn't been sleeping much since entering his seventh month...Jack decide to let him sleep

Jack closing the door, goes back downstairs, grabbing a beer, and lay down on the couch,

Jack not realizing how tired he was, has sleep on the couch all night,

He s suddenly startle awake by Ianto screaming,.. dashing up the stairs, Jack see Ianto sitting up in bed, screaming and holding his stomach, he wasn't pregnant,

PLEASE REVIEW, 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Torchwood and it characters are own by BBC and RTD

Chapter 7

Jack heart is breaking ,he never witness Ianto in so much pain not even with Lisa

Owen who was with Tosh, arrive within minutes after getting Jack call,

Tosh is overcome with emotion seeing her dearest friend in so much pain,

Owen has to sedate Ianto to examine him, only to confirmed the obvious, Ianto wasn't pregnant

Jack, Jack! , Look at me,"I know you are in pain, but i need to examine Ianto

We need to get him to the hub, something is very wrong here. Ianto was seven and a half months pregnant,

He couldn t given birth without a caesarean, and their no indication of deliver; I need the Bekaran scanner

Jack, ''I have check the house , no sign of anything being disturb

Tosh, call Gwen, tell her to meet us at the hub

Arriving at the hub, Ianto is taken to the autopsy bay,

The Bekaran scanner also confirm Ianto wasn't pregnant, but did detect a small incisions that wasn't visible to the eyes, more extensive examination prove Ianto to be in good physical health

Tosh, pulling up CCTV around Jack and Ianto home, spotted 2 men forcing their way into the home, nothing more

Jack, I talk to Andy, there haven't been anything report out of the ordinary in or around your area,

Jack sigh "Thanks Gwen"

Jack, Jack,"Get your arse down here, NOW",

Rushing to the autopsy bay, Jack fined Owen struggling to control Ianto

Ianto, Ianto, "baby it all right , I'm here,

No Jack it isn't, crying Ianto keep repeating, it all my fault it all my fault

They took our baby. It s all my fault, I didn t smell any gas, I shouldn t have open the door,

Sshh, it's okay, It ok...I promise you Ianto, i will get our son back, and I will never give up searching for him

Ianto nod his head,

Yan,"Do you think you can tell us what you remember

Ianto breathing in deeply nod, yes''

In the conference room, Jack, Gwen, Tosh and Owen look on at Ianto, as he tries to compose himself,

Gwen give Ianto a comforting smile," take your time love"

They said, they were from the gas company, there was a leak, I knew I shouldn't,... But, I put the security lock on and crack the door,

I keep going in and out of conscience, begging them not to hurt my baby, Ianto is crying, as Jack held him close, trying to control his own pain

I heard him cry, when they went to take him away, I plead with them to let me hold him, there were whispering and he was place on my chest

Ianto is crying uncontrollable, I told him, I love him, and what his name was, and why

At that point all the emotion and pain Jack had held starting flowing, as he and Ianto cling to each other in pain and despair

Gwen, Tosh and Owen was overcome by emotion and had to leave, ...Tosh notice Owen turning away, to hide the tears that spill from his eyes

Jack took Ianto to their bed, under his office, they embrace and share their pain over the lost of their sweet little angel, Ianto longing to hold Josh, and know he's was safe

As they lay in silence, Ianto kiss Jack and whisper something in Jack ear, Jack begin to shake, again losing control as he held Ianto tightly, as tears steam down his cheeks,

At this moment he wasn't the dashing brave hero, Captain Jack Harkness, He was instead a grieving father, who son was snatch out of his life, for reason he couldn t understand, ...as he weep in his husband arm, he vow to protect his son Josh, and Ianto, and if it took his life time, he would find his son, and make his kidnappers suffer a slow painful torturing death

Editor note; Do anyone have a clue. What Ianto whisper Jack?

Please Review, Good or Bad 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Torchwood and it characters are own by BBC and RTD

Chapter-8

Madame arriving home the next morning, is greeted by Anna,

'' Congratulation Madame'', When you call from the hospital, I made sure the nursery was in order

Thank Anna, Madame smile '' isn't he handsome, just like his father''

Anna smile agreeing with Madame, ''thinking how she secretly laugh, that Madame walk like a duck while pregnant''

Madame explain to Anna, how she went into labor, while visiting her sister in splott,

Anna worried her job with Madame was over, now that she's was no longer pregnant, Madame assure Anna, she's still need her to help care for her son, Since her job would keep her busy

Madame, would give Anna an increase in pay, and when her service was terminated, would received and extra month in servence pay.

Anna is shock by Madame generosity; she must thank, Mr. Beaumont,

Anna watch with sadness, as Madame rocking her little boy in her arm, telling him she wishes his father could see him

************  
Hello, Mr. Beaumont

Hello, Madame

Mr. Beaumont, I'm calling to tie up loose end, Everything I promise has been taken care of, and will be delivered, ...You will never hear from me again, Goodbye

Goodbye Madame, Putting the receiver down, ''Good riddance''

Madame walk into the nursery, smiling down at her son, turning the baby monitor on, quietly leaving the room

Retiring to her bedroom, Madame does a mental check, making sure she hasn't miss anything.

Anna memory was change, to beleive she has work for Madame for 6 month as a live in nurse/nanny, Care for Madame baby, who job often keep her away from home (Anna chosen because she had no family)

Her secret player, (who she referred to as Love) memory were wipe and replace with new one, inheriting money from a distance relative, enable him to travel the world

The apartment in splott hasn't been rented in 4 months, just ask the Owner

Mr. Williamson only spoke to Madame; all personal contact was handle by Mr. Beaumont

Mr. Beaumont, and his employee, received hand delivery thank you gifts, that wipe their memories of everything within the last 4-month, and replace with new one (This was done with the help of her secret player "Love")

So Mr. Beaumont, never receive the document she promise, or remember Anna or Madame

Smiling, she consider her biggest accomplishment was getting away with faking her pregnancy, It's amazing what a little body padding can reflect

Yes, I dotted all my "I" and cross all my "T'', now catch me if you can, laughing loudly

Editor note; Have anyone figure out who's "Madame" is, and what's she actually did? left,

I love reviews, Please leave one,


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Torchwood and it characters are own by BBC and RTD

This Chapter is dedicated to Whitecrossgirl, for her review and support, that has encourage me to continue this story

Chapter-9

It has been 2 week, and still no new information, on their son disappearance

Ianto has become over protected of Josh, never wanting him out of his sight; the lost of their son had put a strain on Jack and Ianto marriage. Ianto thinking Jack blame him,

Owen enter Jack office, Jack ''i think tea-boy should see a grief counselor,'' He starting to withdraw, You can't tell me you haven't notice

Owen, "I love him so much, he s hurting, hell we both are , I feel so helpless.

At Night, he wakes up in a cold sweat saying; ''he can hear the baby crying,''

Owen, you know what Josh ask me ''Daddy why tad so sad, he doesn t laugh anymore", He think I blame him, ''but i don't '', it no one fault, But the bastards that stole our child

Ianto is out side Jack office listen, entering he look at Jack and lower his head ''Will you go with me",

Owen smile and Jack kiss Ianto saying,"Yes", Owen tell Jack he would make all the arrangement,

Ianto we're both hurting,'' I want us to do whatever it take to heal our marriage, together we can survive this...Josh need you, I need you, Our son will alway be in our heart,

With counseling. Jack and Ianto have start healing from the lost of their son; Josh is running and laughing with his tad

Ianto is slowly overcoming his feeling the emptiness, Jack put on a strong front, but there are time when Ianto still see the pain in his eyes Owen and Tosh has finally set a wedding date, Tosh wanted Ianto to be more involved in her wedding,

Ianto decide to have a dinner party for Tosh and Owen, inviting Rhys, Gwen, Martha and Mickey, at his and Jack home. Josh was finally allowed to spend the night with his aunt Rhiannon and cousin.

Jack watch as Ianto and everyone enjoy the evening, Jack hug Tosh saying " Thank you, this is what Ianto needed"

After dinner everyone with his or her drinks retired to the patio, As Ianto was entering his kitchen he could hear someone whispering on the phone,

That was the voice, He could never forget it, ''NOT HER, NOT HER, it can't be, Why would she do it, .It doesn t make any sense

Ianto slowly back out of the kitchen, going upstairs to his and Jack bedroom

He has to calm down, he has to think, no one would believe him, say he having a nervous breakdown, He has to do this on his own,

Composing himself, Ianto go back downstairs, nervously enjoying the rest of the evening. Watching her closely

After everyone leave, Jack and Ianto engage in a game of naked hide-n-seek, which end with hot passionate sex in the dining room

Ianto watch Jack as he sleep, "nothing must change, I have to act normal, I did it with Lisa, I can do it now,

The next day, Ianto continue on as usual with Jack and Josh, As well as with his teammate, No one must know what he's doing, In case he's wrong,

Using his knowledge of Torchwood unique surveillance equipment and alien technology, Ianto would be able to prove or disprove his suspicion, with a rare tracking device, He follow her and was lead to a out of the way secluded home,

Using Unit as a distraction, Ianto was able to get Jack and the other team members out of Cardiff for the day, Returning to the home, Ianto watch Anna leave with the baby, Disabling the alarm system, Ianto was able to search the home, finding incriminating documents hidden away in Madame bedroom,

Going into the nursery, Ianto remove hair from the baby brush, a pacifier, empty baby bottle, that had been left on the night stand, making sure nothing look disturb, Ianto exit the home,  
Before return to the hub, Ianto took the entire baby items to a private lab, along with items of his and Jack for DNA testing... He need proof before he confront her

The team returns to the hub, tired and angry that UNIT had them leave Cardiff for a meeting that was totally unnecessary,

Ianto remain calm as he passes out freshly brew coffee to everyone. And listen as they continue to grumble, even finding some comments hilarious

Ianto take Jack a cup of his special blend coffee, placing it on his desk he sit in his husband lap, leaning in giving him a soft passionate kiss, Ianto know how Jack hate dealing with UNIT, But this couldn't be help

Resting their forehead together, Jack hate Ianto can't spend the night at the hub with him, This is the first night since they started the rotation he will be there without Ianto and Josh, But Rhiannon need Ianto help

Ianto hate lying to Jack, Josh was spending the night at Rhiannon, but he need time alone to go over the document taken from Madame house.

Arriving home, Ianto opening the document, He discover she's renting the secluded home near the ocean, has embezzle large amount from different account, from the company her husband Co-Own, Ianto is amaze she was able to pull this off, without being discovered

Ianto feel the need to be with his family, hiding the paper in his bedroom, he pack and over night bag for him and Josh, and Call Rhiannon

Josh was happy to be spending the night at the hub with his dad and myfanwy.

But, not as happy as Jack seeing his husband and son, coming off the invisible lift,

NEXT; Ianto discover the truth 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Torchwood and it characters are own by BBC and RTD

Chapter 10

Ianto is in the archive anxiously waiting a call from the lab, He need answers to so many question, not provided in the documents he took from her home, The result of the lab test will determine his next moved, if the baby is really his and Jack, he has to make sure she doesn t escape with his child

Jack call Owen to his office, ''Owen I m concern about Ianto, there something going on with him, We promise to never keep secret after Lisa and Gwen, "have Tosh mention anything to you"?

No Jack, Tosh hasn't said anything, Ianto is still healing, maybe someone move his coffee bean or favorite mug, this cause Jack to laugh, Maybe your right

As the day progress in it normal routine, with occasional alert, Ianto only calming moment were in the archive, or with Jack

By the end of the day, Ianto was a bundle of nervous, "why haven't they call"  
After everyone leave for the day, Ianto call the lab, while waiting for Jack

Hello

Hello, this is Ianto Jones; I m calling regarding the result of my lab work

Oh yes, '' those results want be in until tomorrow, I will ring you when they arrive

Tomorrow, thank you... Ianto smile as Jack come out of his office, Let get Josh and go home, I'm cooking

************  
Madame has one last plan to complete before she and her baby leave Cardiff for good,

Going to the most seedy part of town, she pull her car over, beckoning to one of the thugs on the corner, '' Get in"...Don't get any strange ideals, it would be your last (She has a-gun in her purse, and under her seat)

What your name''?

Who want to know?

I do smart-ass, I need some garbage taken care of, and you will be paid generously

Well, now you're talking "mama'', call me "D"

First "D'', I'm not your mama, Pulling out a picture, I want this guy rough up, not kill just make him hurt, if she's with him don t touch her, She will suffer enough from his pain.

"D" here is the address, I will be watching... after you complete the job, goes to the phone booth on the corner, there will be a bag with your money inside.

Look, I need some insinuative, how do i know this isn't some type of set-up

Madame gives him a small down payment. "D", don't think you can scam me, I check you out before I came, How do you think I knew where you were.

O.k. when you want this,

Tonight, Madame smile, by the way, "JAMES", "D is a nice nickname.

***********  
The next morning Jack and Ianto are the first arriving at the hub, Jack goes to his office

Ianto go to take care of Myfanwy and Janet, Then place files on each team member s desk, they need to work with. Just in case he has to leave

As Ianto prepare the coffee, the cog door alert the arrival of Owen and Tosh,

As Ianto turn he, Gasp seeing Owen, " Tosh, Owen, what happen".  
Hearing Ianto, Jack rush from his office, and is also shock by Owen appearance

I'm ok, "you should see the other punk'', smile Owen

Tosh watch Owen, with tears in her eyes,' 'we were on our way home, when this guy tried to rob us, Owen told him to "Piss off"'... This angry him and he just started hitting

Yea, laugh Owen,"But he get more than he bargain for, end up running off with nothing"

Gwen arrive, Just as Owen and Tosh is explain what happen, "Owen you daft" is money worth this, Tosh you ok? Yes Gwen, ''I'm fine''

Owen, are you sure you want to be here, you and Tosh could take the day off

Jack, ''I'm fine, no broken bone, just sore with minor bruising''

Ianto sigh' 'everyone definitely need coffee'' placing the mugs on a tray with teacake, he delivery them to each teammate, and then to Jack office

Ianto had been so caught up in Owen misfortune; he hasn't notice his cell vibrating. Going to the archive, Ianto return the lab call, The result were in,

Thanks to Ianto friend, the result was fax to him, Ianto suspicion are confirm, the baby was his and Jack, He has to make his move before it to late, making and excuse Ianto left the hub,

Ianto return 2 hour later, taking lunch order and making coffee, once the take- out was deliver, everyone went to the conference room to eat, Ianto was the last to enter,

Suddenly, doors slam shut, alarms in the hub go off, announcing "they were going into complete lock down , Everyone but Ianto rush to leave the conference room, only to find the door lock

Jack screaming ''what the hell going on''... Turning around everyone froze seeing Ianto with a gun pointed at them

Ianto stand "sit down and shut-up"... Jack is flaming mad," Ianto what this all about, and if you're responsible for this, you better have a dam good explanation

NEXT: Madame Expose,only 2 chapter left 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Torchwood and it characters are own by BBC and RTD

Chapter-11

Ianto look into Jack eye, he hasn't seen that look of fury and disillusion since Lisa, It was breaking his heart, but he had to be strong and forge ahead with his plan

Ianto turn to Owen, ''There a bag behind you, open it and remove the handcuffs"

''Piss off, tea-boy'' you've gone bloody mad, Ianto fired the gun into the wall, Owen the next one will be aim at you,

Ianto notice Jack moving toward him, "Don't do it Jack, please" you can't die, but I still can kill you,

Jack nod at Owen, to follow Ianto instruction, each members is handcuffs to their chair... Ianto looking around the room, seeing the hurt and feeling of betrayal in their eyes, .If only this could have been done another way

Jack, I love you very much, I hope you, Tosh and Owen will forgive me, but I had no other choice

Yan, I m your husband, I love you, what ever is going on we can deal with it together...Ianto walk over to Jack, leaning down kissing him,

Jack,'' you wouldn't have beleive me'', None of you would, so it had to be this way, Please listen

I've survive Canary Wharf, Lisa, cyberman and the Beacon, turning toward Jack, with love, trust and understanding, I was able to overcome it all and find happiness...At Torchwood we encounter all type of alien that could inflict and cause unimaginable pain, But alien are not our only enemies, it also humans...

Ianto, we all have suffer some type of tragic in our life, "but that don't give you the right to cuff us to a freaking chair", so get on with it and let us out of here.

Owen, My baby wasn't taken by a stranger, It was rip from my body by a heartless, vicious vindictive person, who feel I stole her life, ..she want me to suffer, She refuse to accept Jack love me, and if she couldn't have him, she wanted the next best thing his child,"If Not All Part"

Tosh scowled ''what are you saying, Gwen stole your baby?

Gwen let out a small scream ''why is he saying these things'', Jack he's crazy.

Ianto this has gone far enough, let us loose... No Jack, I knew this would happen, that why I did it this way

Turning to Gwen, Ianto spoke with such angry, "Did you enjoy seeing me suffer, in so much pain, blameing my careless for what happen, did your hope soar seeing the strain it put on my marriage,thinking Jack would finally leave me,

Ianto ''I know you're jealous of what Jack and I had, But I have Rhys and were happy

Ianto shake his head, ''Gwen you have a fantasy of Jack", Yes, I do beleive Jack had feeling for you, But not in the way you wanted, As for Rhys he will finally be free of you

The sad part Gwen, you would have gotten away, if not for Tosh and you underestimated my eidetic memory...I overheard you whispering at the party, using some of T.W, equipment, I was able to confirm my suspicion

Gwen,I've been tracking you, found you're secluded home, Incriminating document (Which he spread out on the table), Anna your housekeeper know you as Madame

Jack look at Gwen with hatred in his eyes...Owen frown,''Gwen is this true,''

Gwen ignore Owen question, looking at Ianto with vehemently hatred

Yes it trues, Gwen has been very busy,... Poor Rhys waits till he discovers, she has empty over half of their back account... Embezzling money from Harwood business account...we are also missing small quantity of retcon, all in her quest to destroy my life and to get Jack

Ianto make a call on his cell, he hear a knock and click a switch releasing the conference room door, As Ianto remove Jack handcuff...Andy enter with Anna carrying a small bundle

Gwen is shock-seeing Anna walk in, ''Madame is what they're saying true?, did you steal this baby"

Tosh, Owen ,Jack and Andy look at Gwen with total disgust

Gwen gritting her teeth,' 'Who is this woman, I've never seen her in my life,

Ianto, taking the bundle from Anna, walking to Jack... Tosh, Owen I would like you to meet Jack Harkness-Jone 1, our son

Jack is holding his son as tears slide down his face, " are you sure,

''Yes, Jack, The DNA test prove it, look at his arm, ''Jack smile kissing Ianto.

Andy, Thank goodness you're here, You will listen, he's crazy, he cuff us to these chairs, telling outrageous lies about me

Shut it Gwen, This is not one of your scooby-Doo, this is the real thing, we have evident,Ianto call me for assistance to do everything legal

Tosh and Owen are release as Ianto apologies, He wish he couldn't come up with a better way, Owen accept his apology, but demand a special treat with his coffee for 1-month... Tosh only hug him crying tear of joy...As Jack JR is being hugs and kiss, and welcome home

Before Jack could stop him, Andy uncuff Gwen to arrest her,... Gwen grab Andy gun, shooting Ianto while holding Andy hostage

Gwen shouts, now it's my turn'',

Next-Gwen lashes out revealing more secrets,

PLEASE REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Torchwood and it characters are own by BBC and RTD

Warning; some Ianto and Tosh bashing slight cursing and mild violence, I hope this chapter work for everyone I have rewritten it four time, and decide to just see how this work out

Chapter-12

Gwen lashes out revealing more secrets

While holding Andy hostage, Gwen has everyone else line up against the wall.

Gwen laugh, as Ianto lay bleeding on the floor, ''You're right'' I did underestimate you, You took Jack from me, and I despise you for it, I was force into a marriage with Rhys, Thinking no one else would have me.

You knew Jack love and wanted me, Everyone did the way he flirted, and touch me, telling me everything, He even said he came back for me, And you couldn't stand that, so you trap him into marrying you, with the oldest trick ever, ''getting Pregnant'', only in Torchwood could a freaking man get pregnant,

Stop it Gwen, "You re lying, I never love you that way'',

No Jack ,"you stop it'', He need to know the truth. Turning to look at Ianto, when there was a chance Jack would leave you for me, you made sure he was tied to you again with another child, But you couldn't have done it without the help of that Japanese computer geek, So I made her suffer through Owen,

Owen frown, "what are you saying"

Gwen smile, ''It's so hard to get good help, there's no way you should have been able to walk this morning,"I told James to make you hurt"

Tosh is seething ''why you bitch'' how could you be so cruel''

Leave it Tosh'' the bloody cow has snap"...Now, Now, Owen that's not nice, Gwen turns, shooting the wall near Owen, As Jack move slowly toward her

Gwen stops this,''we can talk, I can help you''

No Jack, ''it to late''...You lead me to beleive you love me, then turn your back on me for what, ''a weakling sniveling tea-boy, who use you to bring his cyber girlfriend into the hub'', Played on your emotion, trap you by getting pregnant not once but twice,

I wanted him to suffer like I have, force to watch as he flaunt your marriage in my face, a life that should have been mine, a life he stole.

Gwen, ''Please this isn't you, let me help you.''

Gwen start to cry ''I love you Jack, you were my life". I didn t mean to hurt you, but with your son, I could always have a part of you, a part that would love me

Moving toward Gwen, Jack calmly embrace her taken the gun as she collapse in emotional devastation, All the angry and hatred Jack had for Gwen seem to disappear, replace by guilt and regret,

Tosh escort Anna and the baby to Jack office, while Andy and Owen assist Ianto to the autopsy bay, Ianto was shot in the shoulder, his condition wasn t life threaten

As Jack sat comforting Gwen, he had flashback of his talk with Tosh, and he must take responsible for his part in Gwen emotional breakdown, Jack took Gwen to a cell, until they decide what to do with her

Anna was retcon, and given the home by the ocean with no memory of any of the event that had occurred.

Later, In the conference room Jack held a meeting with Andy, Tosh, Owen and Ianto

Meeting Andy i want to thank you for your help, and i hope you will reconsider my offer to join Torchwood, I know there are a lot of mix feeling on what happen today, What Gwen did is unforgivable, But we all have done thing that we aren't proud of

Owen growl "What the hell are you saying Jack, we should sweep this under the mat, Let Gwen go,"

No Owen, what I m saying is we re Human and we all make mistakes, some big some small, Gwen love Rhys, something happen to cause this,

Owen I want you to do a complete physical on her, Remember the Gwen before all this,

She always show love, compassion, and concern for other, alway looking for the good in everyone I know her action toward Ianto was harsh and unforgivable, but i can't beleive that was really her

Tosh sigh,''what are you asking''? Jack

I'm asking we all keep and open mind until we find out what really going on,

Owen scoffed ''Bring her up from the cell, we might as well get this over with''

As everyone leaves the conference room, Ianto with Tosh help collect Josh from Rhianna and take Jack Jr. home, Josh is happy over his new little brother ,after all the excitement, they both are put to bed

Since Owen was staying at the hub with Jack, Ianto has convince Tosh to spend the night at his, Tosh and Ianto share a glass of wine as they discuss what had happen.

Tosh finally learn from Ianto what was on the baby arm ,a unique birthmark, that all the males in Jack family was born with ,including Josh ,but Jack jr. ,was identical to Jack,

Tosh is worried about Ianto, who seem to be angry that Jack who was quick to excuse Gwen action, and wondering what effect it would have on their marriage

At the hub As Jack is bring Gwen from the cell she collapse

Jack shout for Owen, "Owen, Owen, get up here now"

Putting Gwen on one of the table in the autopsy room, Owen examine her and do a complete body scan, revealing a parasite embedded to the back of Gwen neck near the hairline

Next-Gwen is shown compassion, Andy accepts and offer and Ianto make a life changing decision


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:Torchwood and it characters are own by BBC and RTD

Special thanks to my Beta Reader,Whitecrossgirl,YOU'RE AWESOME

Chapter-13

Owen had surgically removed the parasite from the back of Gwen neck, and she rested comfortably in the autopsy room,

Jack was in his office going over the event that lead up to Ianto's startling revelation about Gwen, when there a knock at his door, "Come in Owen,''

"Jack, I brought you a cup of coffee, and the medical report. I'm not going to sugar coat this, Gwen had a parasite, yes it contributed to her actions, how long she had it, I can't say," Owen took a sip of his coffee, ''Gwen has always had animosity toward Ianto, I think this thing just brought it to the surface."

"Thanks Owen, Whatever decision I make will affect everyone, some more than others."

"Jack, I suggest you think long and hard, whatever decision you make, will have ramifications, make sure you're prepare to live with them, I'm going to take a nap." With that, Owen left Jack alone with his thoughts.

Ianto was in his and Jack's bedroom; he had moved Josh and Jack Jr. into the room with him. As he watched his sons, he had flashbacks to how Jack was so quick to comfort Gwen after all she had done. As tears slide down his face, Ianto realized he and his sons would never have Jack completely as long as Gwen was around.

Ianto get his laptop and start taping away on the keys, after 2 hours he shut it down and tried not to think about what he had just done.

The next morning, Tosh come downstairs showered and dress, smiling see Ianto with his sons... "Ianto, I'm going to the hub, thanks for last night."

"No, thank you Tosh... I guess today is when we find out, if Gwen will receive a pat on the back or punishment." Ianto replied, trying to keep the bitterness from his voice.

''Oh Ianto..''  
"It's ok Tosh, I will be in as soon as Rhiannon arrives, I've told her everything."

Tosh smiled and kissed Ianto cheek as a goodbye.

Meeting

Tosh, Owen, Ianto as well as Gwen, who feeling much better, was sitting in the conference room. Jack come in looking hurt at Ianto, who had been avoiding him since his arrival, but happy that he had prepared coffee for everyone.

Jack smiled, "Andy has agreed to join Torchwood, Ianto could you please take care of all the paper work?"

Ianto not looking at Jack nodded once. "Yes,"

Jack frowned and continued, "Last night Owen did a complete physical on Gwen, he found a parasite attach to the back of her head. We believe this is the cause of Gwen violent outburst and behaviour. Considering Owen report, I'm recommending that Gwen be suspended for 6 weeks and be retconned to forget this ever happened. Tosh I want you to recover the money Gwen took from the Harwoods account and put it back. Gwen loves Rhys and should be together."

"What about us Jack, are you suggesting that we be retconned also?" Tosh asked.

"Yes Tosh, we all need to put this behind us and move on," Jack explained, looking at Ianto who was yet to say anything.

Gwen looked at Ianto. "Ianto I'm so sorry, I never would hurt you like this, please, please forgive me." Gwen pleaded as tears ran down her face.

Ianto looked at everyone around the table, he could see the pity in Owen and Tosh face. He stood up and walked out the door. Jack moved to follow, but Owen stopped him.  
"Let him be Jack, give him space.'' Owen muttered.

Tosh had followed Ianto out and soon returned to the conference Room. "Jack, Ianto went home, he asked that you not follow him and he said he needs to be alone." Tosh informed. Jack nodded; maybe Ianto just needed some space. He had been through a lot lately after all.

Ianto Decision

Ianto left the hub feeling furious as he pulled out his phone and found the number.  
How could Jack do this, he turned his back on me and our family. How can he forgive her and expect me to forget what she did to me and our son? Ianto made the call. "Do It." Ianto said and hung up.

When Ianto arrived home he saw that Rhiannon had followed his instructions. His sons and all their belonging were gone, plus the suitcases he had packed. As he made a final check of the home, Ianto got his computer and started tapping keys, completing the transition he had put in place. He also added a virus if anyone tried to activate his account. When this had been done, Ianto went into the bathroom. Using a penknife he removed the Torchwood tracker that is implanted in all employees, happy that Josh hadn't been implanted yet.

Ianto called Rhiannon on a new cell phone. She had arrived at their parent's home; his sons were safe and waiting for his arrival. Rhiannon would be back in Cardiff before midnight. Ianto thanked her and destroyed the phone. Ianto turned to the landline and pressed in Jack's mobile number.

"I need a couple of days to myself, just me and our sons. After that I will do what you ask. Just give me this time ok?" Ianto lied.

"Ianto sweetheart, you can do whatever you want, how are my sons?" Jack asked with genuine concern for the three most important people in his life.

"They're fine; I told Josh you went to fight bad monsters and will be back home tomorrow." Ianto replied. It wasn't a lie. He had told Josh that his dad was fighting monsters.

Jack smiled, ''Ianto you do understand my decision, don't you?'' Jack asked; he knew he had made the right choice concerning Gwen.

"Yes Jack," Ianto replied. More than you know, Ianto thought. "I love you.''

"Love you to Yan and I'll see you tomorrow. Kiss my boys for me please, bye." Jack said and hung up.

As Ianto looked around his home, he started to cry, he loved Jack, but now it wasn't about them, it was about the safety of his sons. Ianto was no fool. Whenever Gwen is involved they would always come in second. He could live with it, but he wasn't going to let his sons feel second to anyone. Ianto placed a brown envelope on the kitchen table and removed his ring before placing it on top along with his house keys.

"Good bye Jack," Ianto whispered and walked out the door.

NEXT; Jack is devastated,


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

This chapter is dedicated to my brilliant Beta Reader Whitecrossgirl,

Chapter-14

Jack slept peacefully in his bunker, knowing the next morning he would see his beautiful Welsh husband and his two adorable sons. Jack also wanted to tell Ianto that Owen was now second in command and Gwen was a field agent who still would liaison with the police along with Andy on board, and when Gwen returned, he had decided that he would take time off from Torchwood, and take his family away for long overdue vacation. As the cog door opened the next morning announcing the arrival of Tosh, Andy and Owen; Jack grabbed his coat and dashed out the door toward home.

As Jack entered his home, that 1000 watt smile he had on his face fell. The home felt cold and abandoned. Jack had a dreadful feeling as he ran up the stairs crying out for Ianto and his sons. The bedrooms were empty and Jack ran back downstairs and as he entered the kitchen he could see Ianto's ring on top of an envelope. Jack sat down in the table and stared at the ring before opening the envelope. Jack could literally feel his heart break as he read what Ianto had written.

Dearest Jack

I always said my life begin when I met you. You have made me happy beyond words and making me the wife in our marriage wasn't bad; it gave us two gorgeous sons after all. I'm sorry for doing things this way, but you left me with no other choice. I watched you comfort Gwen while I lay on the floor bleeding after she shot me. When Owen stitched me up, you never came to see how I was. You held our son for a short time and I thought maybe things would be alright; but after that everything was all about Gwen. You should have come home with me and your sons that night. Did you even think about them or me trying to handle Josh and carry our baby with a bullet wound on my shoulder?

No it was Tosh. Then you had a meeting where all your concern was about Gwen.

I'm not a fool Jack. I read the report. The parasite only brought Gwen's inner thoughts to the surface. Gwen had tormented and belittled me for months but I forgave her-now you want me to forget she kidnapped me and ripped my baby from my body and shot me. What is this hold she has on you? You say you love me, but whatever you feel for Gwen is stronger. If that had been Tosh are Owen would you have forgiven them so easy? Even with Lisa or the Breacon Beacons,  
hell even after Bilis and Abbadon, no one was asked to forget or be retconned.

I continue to pay for my mistake today; our sons only have me, they will not live the life I lived, I will not let them be place second to Gwen or anyone.

They deserve better. I will never let them forget you; they will always know what a dashing hero you are as well as being a wonderful father. Josh will remember more than Jack Jr, I will tell them everything to keep you in their heart. Right now, I'm feeling hurt and betrayed but maybe with time, things will change but now it not about me it about the safety and happiness of our sons. There will never be anyone else for me again. My life belongs to our son and their happiness. Even though I know I will carry my love for you to the end.

My love always,

Ianto

P.S. I've enclose pictures of Jack Jr and Josh for you to keep. As you can see Jack Jr is your clone. I have to wonder if the world could handle 2 Jack Harkness-Jones and I can only pray they can.

Jack re-read the letter repeatedly. Finally after 3 hours he arrived back at the hub. Jack walked slowly to his office and shut the door behind him without looking or speaking to the others. Owen, Tosh and Andy watched and could clearly see that Jack wasn't happy. After a quick and quiet row, Tosh was elected to go talk to Jack. Tosh knocked lightly on the door and stepped inside.

Jack didn't bother to turn his back as he asked Tosh what did she need. Jack didn't feel he deserved to look anyone in the face again. Especially not Tosh who regarded Ianto as the younger brother she had ever had and treated him as such.

"Jack are you alright?" Tosh asked gently, she had seen Jack upset before but gut instinct told her this was something exceptionally bad. Jack turned and Tosh could see his eyed were swollen and blood shot from crying. "He left me Tosh. He took my sons and left." Jack whispered as he held out the letter to Tosh. Tosh reluctantly took it and scanned her eyes over the paper.

After reading Tosh took a deep breath and fell slowly into the chair. The idea had been running through her mind since she heard Ianto made the vow to his kids that nothing would ever harm them but she didn't think he'd do this. "Jack, I'm so sorry but I can't say I'm surprised by this." Tosh said, her worry slowly turning to anger.  
Jack looked up and frowned at Tosh. ''What do you mean?'' Jack asked, his confusion mixing in with anger. Tosh hesitated before she continued.

"After Gwen shot Ianto, he lay there bleeding Jack, while you comforted Gwen.  
Andy and Owen took him to the autopsy bay when you should have. When he was being fixed up, did you go down to see how he was? No you didn't. After all he went through with that day with the baby and being shot and when he needed you he most; you weren't there. If not for me, he would have gone home alone with a new born and trying to collect Josh with a bandage shoulder while you sat comforting Gwen."

Jack sat not saying anything as Tosh's word sink in. tosh's voice was becoming faster paced as anger came to her defence. Normally she wouldn't dream of shouting at Jack but his behaviour had gone too far this time.

"That night Jack, he wasn't the same. Ianto was insecure and afraid. I heard him crying as he moved the baby and Josh to your bedroom. I started to go to him but I know he doesn't like the attention. I stood outside the bedroom door and heard him tell his sons that he would never let anyone hurt them again the way he had been hurt. As much as I hate to say this, you pushed him to it and you've only yourself to blame."

Next: Tosh lashes out at Jack as Ianto's parents make him face reality.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Thanks to my awesome beta reader "Whitecrossgirl', I would be totally lost without her

Chapter-15

As much as her heart was breaking for Jack, Tosh still was angry. Ianto was her best friend and while he had seen some terrible things working for Torchwood, over the past year he had suffered and endured more pain than anyone should have.

"Jack, you don't want to hear this but you were wrong. Your treatment of Ianto was totally unacceptable. Did you ever think about how Ianto would feel about your decision? Did you ever think to talk to him before you held your meeting?

Gwen's actions were targeted at him more than anyone. If you had talked to him then he would have been more understanding and maybe went along with your suggestion. But you stood up in front on everyone and said this is how it going to be, your main priority was Gwen. As if his pain and suffering meant nothing. It was all about making Gwen happy and putting her life back in order. Ianto told me he always believed he was second choice because you couldn't have Gwen. Well Jack you proved it. Why do you think Ianto left the meeting? He couldn't take seeing the pity and sympathy in everyone's eyes and for your lack of concern for him. The night I was with Ianto he said that we would see if you would give Gwen a pat on the back or discipline her. In his eyes you did just that, you patted Gwen on the back and spat in his face at the same time." Tosh finished her rant and stared at Jack who gawped before hanging his head in shame.

"Tosh, you have to believe me I had no idea Ianto would take it this way. I need to find him and apologise." Jack pleaded, hoping that Tosh knew something, anything that would help him.  
Tosh sighed. "Jack you need to give him time. Ianto is hurting and needs to heal before he does anything else. With Gwen, he might forgive her with time.

After all she took his son and watch him suffer for weeks, you can't expect him to throw his arms around her and say 'all is forgiven' can you?"

"Tosh, I still think I made the right decision regarding Gwen." Jack said stubbornly; like a child insisting he wasn't the one who started the fight in the playground.

"Jack I'm not agreeing or disagreeing with you. I just think you handled it wrong. As for us being retconned, that should be our choice not yours." Tosh explained and with that left Jack alone with his thoughts.  
The three weeks passed quickly and Gwen returned to work, her first week had been very tense and uncomfortable, but it gradually got better. Tosh and Owen refused point-blank to be retconned. They argued it would be better if they rebuild their trust in each other, the same as with Ianto and Lisa; only without the cannibals. Gwen had hoped they would be retconned so they could start fresh. However she didn't give up trying to regain their trust and friendship. Gwen believed that with determination and hope alone with time anything was possible.

Ever since Ianto been gone, Jack raised his recklessness to a whole new level and didn't care about his own safety and let himself be kill more and more often than he would have. Owen knew it his way of dealing with the loss of Ianto. Jack allowed himself to be killed for those few minutes of dark bliss where he wouldn't have to feel the pain and regret of what his actions had cost him. The Team begin to worry that Jack will leave again like he had done before only this time he wouldn't be coming back.

***  
At his mother and tad's farmhouse, Ianto watched his tad and Josh as they worked in the front garden. True Josh was mainly throwing dirt around but the joyful smile on his face was enough to stop anyone scolding him. Ianto's mum came out of the house carrying Ice tea for everyone.

Josh giggled as she handed out the drinks. "Nanny 'J' wants one too!" he insisted as she picked up Jack Jr and began to give him his bottle of milk.

Ianto smiled. "I will never get used to Jack Jr being call ''J''." His mother gently sat down on the grass beside him and Ianto knew what was going to be said. Again. The same conversation had been held at least four times a day since he arrived. "Ianto you haven't said what happened with you and Jack, I'm your mum and you know you can tell me." Mrs Jones said reassuringly rubbing Ianto's arm the way she would when he was younger.  
Ianto sighed. "Mom it's complicated." She had no idea just how complicated the situation really was.

"Cariad, things are only complicated when you make them become that way. You know we love you and the kids being here, but those boys need their father too." Mrs Jones reassured.  
"Mom, as I said it's complicated. It's just something I have to work out."  
Ianto replied.

"Yan sitting here is not working things out. Even as a child you held things in, but you're not a child anymore. You have a family and we Joneses have always stood up and fought for what we believe was right. Your sister Rhiannon gave me and your tad many headaches practicing that right during her teens.

Yan, your dad and I had many, as you'd say 'complications' but we never let them tear us apart and we never went to bed angry. Josh is two and a half and this little one is 2 months old. I know you've always been fiercely independent but raising two young toddlers single-handedly is something you can't do alone. They need both of their parents. I think I'm a pretty good judge of character and that Captain Jack is clearly devoted to you Yan. Let me take Josh and "J" into the house and give them their bath and put them down for a nap, which will give you and your tad time to talk." Mrs Jones walked across the garden calling Josh's name. Looking over at his son, Mr Jones abandoned the gardening and sat down beside Ianto.

"Now son, are you going to tell me what the problem is?" Mr Jones asked.  
"Sorry Tad, when I say it's complicated, its work related." Ianto evaded answering with ease.  
Ianto tad frowned. "That special 'Men in Black/ Ghostbusters' government thing you do?"  
Ianto gave a wry smile. "Yes, Jack made a decision that I felt he should have at least talked to me about first as it concerned me in a co-worker."

"Yan, Jack is your husband but that doesn't count when it comes to being your boss. It's his job to make the tough decisions and whatever it was I can't believe it wasn't for the better good. Jack is a good man and from what I've seen, he's a good father and son-n-law too. Don't lose that over something that can be fixed. Now I'm going in and steal a slice of your mum's mince pie before she comes down." Mr Jones explained.  
"Thanks Tad," Ianto waited until his father returned inside before he pulled out his phone and rang Tosh.

"Hi tosh, how are you?" Ianto asked.

"Ianto where are you?" Tosh asked in a whisper. Clearly she was at work.  
Ianto looked around his parent's farmhouse which was a few miles between Cardiff and Newport. "The last place Jack would look for me." There was a silence. "Ianto, it's been 3 weeks, you need to come home. Jack is going through hell."

Tosh's voice was at a normal volume, she clearly had hidden somewhere private to speak to him.

"Tosh that why I'm calling. Has Jack been staying at the house?" Ianto asked.

"No Ianto, he refused to go back there since you left." Tosh replied honestly

.  
"Ok, don't tell him but I'll be back on Friday. I need you to meet me at the house and I promise I'll explain then." Ianto said.  
"See you then."

"Bye." Ianto said and hung up. Taking a final look around the garden which he grew up in, Ianto returned inside.  
Ianto thanked his mom and dad for their advice and arrived back in Cardiff on Thursday night instead of Friday. Ianto took the spare key from its secret place and carried in Josh and J. After they were safety in bed, he brought the rest of their belonging from the car

Ianto noticed nothing had been distrubed as he collected the mail and was glad that none of the bills were final notices. As he disposed of everything in the refrigerator,he was glad he packed extra formula and food for Josh and J.  
Going to his bedroom Ianto removed the virus from his computer and started paying the bills. After a quick shower and a final check on his sleeping sons,

Ianto crawled into bed. There was so much he needed to do before he saw Jack again.

Rhiannon arrived early the next morning after receiving Ianto's call to say he was home.

"I hope you aren't going to forgive her," Rhiannon said with her usual bluntness.

"Rhiannon please let me handle this. I bet you would want her tarred and feathered though right?" Ianto asked.

Rhiannon responded with a grin. "I wouldn't waste a good chicken on her."

They both laughed at the idea. Ianto got up. "I will be back soon, I need to restock the frigde and get Josh and 'J' something. Don't spoil them too much while I'm gone."

Rhiannon threw a cushion at him. Ianto could hear her call "No promises!" as the door shut behind him.

Next; A warning is given and a family is united


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Thanks to my awesome beta reader "Whitecrossgirl', I would be totally lost without her, Thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter-16

As Ianto completed his shopping and did a mental check to make sure he didn't forget anything; he decided to go to Starbucks before heading home. As Ianto walked up to the counter, he spotted Gwen sitting at one of the table.  
Collecting his coffee, Ianto braced himself for a showdown that was well overdue

.Walking towards her table, Ianto took in a deep breath, ''Hello Gwen."

Gwen, hearing Ianto voice, started to shake slightly, fearing what Ianto would do or say to her and could barely answer him.

Ianto sighed. "Calm down Gwen", I'm not going to kill you," Although I can't say the same about my sister… Ianto thought with an inward smirk. "May I sit down?" Ianto asked politely.

Gwen slowly nodded her head. She started to speak but Ianto raised his hand for her to stop.

"Gwen, I know you're sorry, you're always sorry but that not what I want to talk about. I'm sorry that you were sick but let be honest, if you and I are to work together, we might as well cut the rubbish and just be honest." Ianto said. Gwen nodded in agreement

"Gwen I know you want Jack. I know that's not going to change. No matter how much you deny it and proclaim your love for Rhys, Jack will always be seen in your eyes as your knight in shining armour, and you love it. Sometimes I think that you had deliberately set up situation for that purpose. If you had 'J',  
then Jack would want you. Am I right?" Ianto asked, already knowing the answer.

"Ianto, please believe me. At the time I didn't think about how I was hurting you. Taking your baby was wrong and I know that, but I just wanted some part of Jack to love me. Did you think it was easy for me to watch you two? I admit that I was jealous, jealous of what you have with Jack." Gwen answered.

"Gwen, what makes you think things would be different now. You will still see us together and you know it. With those feelings inside you, for all we know you could do something like this again." Ianto warned. That was his greatest fear; that Gwen would do something to Josh or J.

Gwen answered swiftly. "Because, I'm dedicated to saving my marriage with Rhys, we're in counselling, and there's been a big improvement in our relationship. Please believe me when I say that I'm so sorry. I hope one day you will forgive me. I know it's too much to ask that we still be friends."  
Ianto was about to sharply retort but he couldn't claim he'd never done anything to destroy the trust between him and the team.

"I'm hope you mean that, as for forgiving and trusting, you have to earn that and it come with time. I know that better than anyone after Lisa." Ianto replied.

For the first time since Ianto arrived, Gwen smiled. She believed there was hope. As Ianto rose to leave, he asked that Gwen not tell Jack that she had talked to him. Ianto would see him later. After taking a few steps, Ianto turned vehemently back to Gwen and gave her one warning.  
"If you ever bring any harm to my sons in any way, if I have to go behind Jack's back. I swear that I will put you down and believe me you will stay down.'' Gwen's smile faltered, knowing Ianto meant every word

.  
Ianto arrived home to a cheerful Josh playing in the back yard with 'J' and Rhiannon. After putting everything away, Ianto called Tosh. He would need to call in her help if he wanted to surprise Jack.

"Tosh, I need you and Owen to come to dinner tonight at ours and bring Jack.  
Find some way to get him here but don't let him know we're home. I want it to be a surprise." Ianto explained.

"OK, Ianto. I'm definitely going to need Owen for this but I'll see you later.  
Give the boys a hug from me. Bye." Tosh replied and hung up. Owen was staring at her and had been since he heard the word 'Ianto'. Tosh looked into his eyes and knew she would have to tell him the story. After talking to Owen (who agreed to help on the promise of Ianto's coffee and a drink bought for him by Tosh), Tosh and Owen made a quick plan and put it into action.

"Jack, Tosh and I are taking you away from the hub tonight. You been here every night since tea-boy left, have you even checked on the place?" Owen asked in the doorway of Jack's office. Jack was sat at his desk staring at the picture of his sons that Ianto had left him.

"Owen it's fine, I'll check the house tomorrow." Jack replied but Owen refused to take 'no' for an answer.  
Leaning over the stairs, Owen yelled to Tosh. "Tosh grab the boss man's coat,  
we can stop and check his house and then grab something to eat."

Tosh grabbed Jack's coat from where he had flung it onto the sofa and as she came up to the office with his coat, Jack and Owen are still bickering like a pair of kids.

"Oh for Pete's sake Jack, humour him so I can eat!" Tosh yelled over the row.  
Jack agreed, a hungry Tosh was just as dangerous as an angry Tosh. Jack took his coat and Tosh and Owen grinned to one another as they got into the SUV. As they pulled into the driveway, everyone noticed the light's blazing inside the home.

"I'd hated to see your electric bill." Owen commented dryly.

Jack scowled and got out of the car and opened the door. He almost stumbled backwards as an overjoyed Josh run jumping into his arms screaming 'Daddy,  
Daddy, Daddy!" as loud as he could. Jack embraced his son tightly, hardly daring to believe what was happening as Ianto appeared in the hallway carrying "J".

"You're back, you're really back." Jack said in a whisper and smiled through the tears streaming down his face as he walked up the hallway to where Ianto was smiling at him. Jack shifted Josh about and carefully leant over to kiss his husband and baby.

Ianto thanked Tosh and Owen for all their help. Tosh and Owen made to leave but Ianto insisted that they stay, this reunion included family and they were family. All of them.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Thanks to my awesome beta reader "Whitecrossgirl', I would be totally lost without her, Thanks to everyone who has read, and reviewed

K+

Chapter-17

The Harkness-Jones home felt like a dream that was filled with love and happiness and laughter, and good friends, Ianto had prepared a marvellous meal, which everyone enjoyed. Owen after a beer or two whispered to Ianto. "If I didn't have Tosh and swung that way, I'd be giving old Jackie boy a run for his money." Ianto rolled his eyes and watched Josh clinging to Jack as he held 'J'. Ianto had a stab of regret at having taken them away.

When it was the boys' bedtime, Jack insisted on doing it. Once the boys were asleep, Tosh, Owen, Jack and Ianto retreated to the patio. They had insisted that Tosh and Owen spend the night in the spare bedroom. But they knew Jack and Ianto needed to spend their first night alone with their kids and called a cab. When the taxi arrived Ianto again thanked them for all their help.

Putting his arm around Ianto's waist Jack began to kiss him hungrily. He had missed Ianto so much. Ianto kissed Jack back just as passionately. Jack pulled back and grabbed Ianto's hand pulling him upstairs to their bedroom. As Jack pushed Ianto down on the bed, their hands touched each other's flesh as they began ripping each other clothes off. Later they lay naked in blissful afterglow. Ianto kissed Jack and a tear fell onto his face. Confused, Ianto asked Jack what was wrong.

"Ianto, I thought I had lost you and my sons and that I would never see you all again. I'm not sad, these are tears of happiness." Jack replied rubbing his eyes.

"Jack, it's okay But we do need to talk. I love you and our sons more than anything. I did what I did because I was hurt by the fact you seemed more concerned for Gwen than your own family." Ianto replied.  
"Ianto that's not true, you have to believe me." Jack insisted sincerely grabbing Ianto's hands and squeezing them tight.

"Jack, Josh and 'J', are young and innocent and it's our responsibility as parents to make sure they're safe. I know you don't like to hear this, Cariad,  
but working for Torchwood doesn't guarantee that I'll always be there for them. You are immortal but I'm not. I need to know that they are your first priority, not Gwen, the Doctor, or Torchwood. Unless it involves the end of the Earth obviously. Jack I need you to promise that you will always put them first and be there for them, when I'm not around anymore." Ianto explained.

"Ianto, I don't like you talking like this." Jack replied. It had been bad enough when Ianto and the boys had been gone but Jack could never imagine forever without Ianto by his side. "Cariad, I need you to promise me our sons will always come first." Ianto repeated. He was no fool. He knew that he was on borrowed time with Torchwood;  
the least he could do was know that his sons would always be alright.

"I promise Ianto, always." Jack vowed. Nothing would ever happen to his sons.  
Not while he was around. Ianto leaned in to kiss Jack, leading to another round of blissful sex.

The next morning Jack woke to an empty bed, feeling a stab of panic he rush downstairs to find Josh eating breakfast and Ianto feeding 'J'. Ianto smiled at Jack standing in the doorway of the kitchen in his boxer shorts. , "I hope that not what you're wearing to work.'' Ianto joked.

Josh giggled as Jack lean down and kissed his forehead. ''How my little man?''  
Jack asked.

I'm OK Daddy. Is 'J' your little man too?" Josh asked. Jack smiled. "Of course, you're both my little men." Jack replied as he walked over and kissed Ianto. Jack played with 'J's tiny hand, before pouring himself a cup of coffee. He had missed this, not just the coffee but the domesticity of a family breakfast with Ianto and his sons. Ianto smiled, shaking his head as Jack checked the time and dashed back upstairs to shower and dress.

Coming back downstairs, showered and dressed Jack could see Josh in the family room watching some Disney movie. By the looks of it Jack guessed it was one of the 'Toy Story' films with 'J' lying on his mat gurgling happily. Jack entered the kitchen to kiss Ianto goodbye. "We haven't discussed my return to Torchwood. I will keep an open mind where Gwen's concerned. I'm glad you drop the retcon issue." Ianto said. "Thanks Ianto," Jack said kissing Ianto on the lips.

"I'm also happy Andy is there Jack because I'm not coming back full time. I told you last night that Josh and 'J' are my first priority. In a few weeks Josh will begin head start day-care. Jack I understand now more than ever that because of your insistence to follow Torchwood protocol that Josh having a tracking device inserted for his own safety. So you'll have to ask Owen when could 'J' also get one inserted." Ianto explained.

Jack looked into Ianto eyes and reassured him that their sons will always be protected but the tracking device was just an extra precaution and that the inserting of a tracker would also apply to him. Ianto smirked knowing Jack was referring to him removing his tracker before he had left with the boys to ensure he wouldn't be found.

As Jack kissed his sons goodbye and told them that he loved them, Ianto give him a thermo with his special blend of coffee as Jack left to return to Torchwood.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Thanks to my awesome beta reader "Whitecrossgirl',

K+

Chapter-18

Over the next couple of weeks, Ianto gradually eased into his new routine both at home and work after Josh began his day-care. Ianto still was uneasy around Gwen but his talent at keeping his emotions under a mask meant that he never let it show.

The biggest change in their relationship occurred over lunch one day as everyone was seated in the conference room eating pizza. Tosh, Owen and Jack were laughing as Ianto explained that one of the women who ran Josh's day-care had taken him side that morning and told him how Josh was trying to get kisses from the girls and boys at day-care.

It was clearly a habit that Josh had inherited from Jack. Gwen remained silent, feeling too uneasy to join in with the laughter. This was something that hadn't gone unnoticed by Ianto.

Ianto cleared his throat. "Gwen, Josh been asking for you and his Uncle Rhys.  
You think you two could come around and spend some time with him some afternoon and we'll see where it go from there?" Ianto suggested.

Gwen immediately flashed a big smile, ''Thanks Ianto, I'll talk to Rhys." Gwen said and walked across the hub to ring Rhys. She wanted to dance; she was that happy that Ianto was giving her another chance even though she didn't deserve it. She vowed to herself that she'd never let him or Jack down again.  
Jack reached under the table and squeezed Ianto hand mouthing "thank you and I love you", while Tosh and Owen look on with a smile.

Owen had feeling overworked with his extra responsibilities beside from being the resident medic, researcher and coroner. He was relieved when Gwen was eventual reinstated as part of the team, with Andy working in liaison with her when it came to the police.

The following weekend Rhys and Gwen came over to the Harkness-Jones. Ianto watched as Josh happily raced around the backward with his Uncle Rhys and Aunt Gwen. Ianto even let them hold 'J', something Gwen did so as an aunt and not as a mother. Later on when things were quiet at the hub, Tosh and Owen arrived with Andy.  
Since they had had their sons Ianto and Jack never drank at the same time,just in case there was an emergency, so tonight Ianto was only having water or coffee.

As they fetched more drinks from the kitchen Gwen thanked Ianto again for giving her another chance. Ianto smiled, "Gwen everyone deserves a second chance," They had a quick hug before returning out into the garden to the others. Rhys began to joke, "Hey Ianto mate, hands off my Gwen!  
Also, who named my godson, ''J', I vote we call him Jay not "J'."

Josh stopped running and pulled on Rhys' leg. Rhys looked down to see Josh whose hands were now stuffed in his pockets and looking like a miniature Jack "I did uncle Rhys ", Everyone roar with laughter, leaving Rhys speechless

Ianto put Josh and "J", to bed,while the other were downstairs discussing everything from rugby to weevils,  
As the evening came to a close everyone had to admit, it has been far to long since they had been together,raising their glasses Jack made a toast,

''To good friends and family,may we never take them for granted'',clicking their glasses together saying cheers, Andy could never feel more welcome,being a part of the Torchwood family

COMING: -Sometime past mistakes lead to serious consequences


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Thanks to my awesome beta reader "Whitecrossgirl', and everyone who took the time to review this story

K+

chapter 19

After Jack and Ianto said goodbye to their last guests and made sure the house was secure, they went upstairs to check on their sons before going to their bedroom. They sat down on the bed and Jack pulled Ianto into a hug, "Have I told you how much I love you?'' Jack asked sincerely.

Ianto bit Jack's lower lip teasingly before kissing him, "Not in the last 30 minutes.'' Jack started to tickle Ianto and they fall laughing onto the bed.  
All of a sudden Jack became quiet and looked deep into his husband's beautiful blue eyes.

''Ianto I'm so sorry, I never meant to put Gwen before you are our sons, could you ever forgive me? I swear if I could go back and change things, you know I would in a heartbeat." Jack apologised, squeezing Ianto's hands tightly.

Ianto leaned over to kiss Jack softly as tears clouded his eyes, "Yes Jack I do forgive you. I just want you to realize what you did and the impact it had on me." Ianto explained.

"I do now and as I said tonight I would never take you our sons for granted again." Jack replied.

The next morning Rhiannon arrived at the house as Jack was leaving for the hub, kissing her cheek Jack smiled at her. "Morning my wonderful amazing sister-in-law." Ianto sighed from inside the house. "Jack stop flirting with my sister!''

Rhiannon laughed warmly, ''Behave Jack." Rhiannon said with a playful smack to his arm as Jack walked towards the SUV.

Closing the door Rhiannon followed Ianto into the kitchen and looked around.  
"Where are my gorgeous nephews?''

"They're in their room," Ianto answered.  
"So little brother you need my help?" Rhiannon asked.

Ianto smiled. "Rhi, I appreciate how you have look after J, now that Josh in day-care. So Jack and I were wondering if you would be able to care for 'J' 3 days a week permanently. Jack or I will collect him and we insist that you take payment." Ianto explained. Rhiannon playfully smacked his arm too.

"You daft pair of sods, of course I will take care of my nephew. Now give me a cup of your marvellous coffee and tell me the news." Rhiannon replied.

While enjoying their coffee and talking about their kids Ianto and Rhi also set up a schedule for 'J'. Later Rhiannon stayed at the house with 'J', as Ianto took Josh to day-care, and did some last minute shopping for later.

That evening as they sat around the dinner table, Jack and Ianto listened as Josh talked nonstop about things at day care. Jack look at Ianto and winked whilst smiling at his young son. Ianto rolled his eyes inwardly thinking to himself that Josh definitely took after Jack. Not only could they both spin a story out of anything, but one of the women who ran Josh's day care had informed Ianto earlier that day that Josh had gotten into the habit of chasing the girls around wanting a kiss.

After Ianto cleaned ''J'' who had more food on his cloth and around his face than in his mouth, Jack took both his sons to the family room to watch a DVD as Ianto clean up the kitchen.

Everything went as planned. Rhiannon took 'J' before Ianto dropped Josh off at day-care on his way to the hub. it seemed that everything was going to work out perfect after everything that had happened.

A few weeks later Gwen and Tosh left the hub to collect the takeaway order for lunch, Gwen was unaware of a figure that was watching her from the shadows of an alleyway as she joked with Tosh about something daft that Owen and Ianto and Jack had been debating in the hub earlier over what was the best car.  
Typical of boys and their toys.

"Well, what do we have here? Madame or should I say Gwen Cooper, you've been a naughty girl. Looks like I'm going to earn my money and collect a prize too."  
The man whispered to himself and started to laugh deviously as he snapped pictures of her and watched as Gwen and Tosh entered the tourist office.

Returning to his employer, the man showed him the recent pictures of Gwen, who his employer knew as Madame. "You were right it is her. Her hair is different but it definitely her." The man insisted.

The other man shook his head in shock. "I can't believe this, the pictures are identical."

"I know who she really is. I just wanted to be sure we were talking about the same person." The man stated. 'Oh this is going to be fun!' The man smiled to himself.

As Jack announced everyone could leave for the day, Owen, Tosh and Gwen grabbed their coat and dashed for the cog door. It had been a quiet day and they were happy to leave early. Tosh and Owen had started finalizing their wedding plans. Gwen knew Rhys would be waiting with dinner.

As she walked to her car she got the unnerving feeling she was being watched. Looking around she couldn't see anyone and shrugged it off and got into her car. After Gwen drove off, a man stepped out from the shadow. He was a tawny-haired oddly-dressed handsome man she would have recognised in a heartbeat.

"Well, well, well, who would have thought you living a double life would be the key to me getting Jackie boy away from Eye Candy and making a bundle on the side?" John Hart asked the empty air and vanished back into the shadows again.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Thanks to my fantastic Beta Reader"Whitecrossgirl"

Chapter 20

John Hart knocked on the door of a secluded home on the outskirts of Cardiff.  
As the door opened he was greeting by his employer who was a handsome man in his late thirties.

"John, I assume you have been following Madame?" he asked.

''For Pete's sake man, the woman's name is Gwen, Gwen Cooper and she conned you and got away with it so cut the rubbish." John stated.

"That's enough John, I love her and at the time she told me her name was Madame. We were in love; we didn't see each other often because she was married, but when we did see each other we made up for lost time. She told me she was pregnant and she admitted the child was mine. Our last night together is fuzzy, I woke up only remembering bits and pieces of my life." The man explained.

"You moron," John laughed loudly, "The cow retconned you, you're lucky that you even remember your bloody name. She works for Torchwood."

"I'm not a moron, and you'll call me by my name Alan." Alan snapped back.

"Whatever, what exactly you want done with Gwen?" John asked.

"Nothing yet , John winked, although there a couple things I'd like to do to her." John said in his usual John-manner.

''Shut up John, why do I put up with you?" Alan asked wearily.

"Because I come highly recommended and get the job done, no matter what. It's all down to my dashing good looks, talents and lack of conscience." John replied cockily.

Alan sighed. "I just want my child. She stayed in a secluded home near a beach outside Cardiff. It's now owned by a woman name Anna, but she knows nothing about the previous owner Gwen/Madame.

Here is a picture the other investigator came up with showing her pregnant. I'm assuming her husband knew the child wasn't his and it was put up for adoption since she doesn't have it. Her husband must have forgiven her since they are still together." Alan explained.

John laughed. ''He's forgiven her alright. It sounds like Ole Jackie boy gave her a helping hand in the cover up department." I wonder how tea -boy felt about that? Maybe we both will be able to get what we want. John thought to himself.

"John please, do whatever you have to, to find my child," Alan pleaded. John smirked coldly. "I always do whatever it take to satisfy a paying customer and who's to say I can't have a little fun alone the way."

John had been watching Gwen and every member of Torchwood. He noticed that Ianto only working 3 days a week. as luck would have it for him, Ianto would appear every so often carrying a young baby and holding the hand of a talkative toddler.

John smirked. "Well, well, well, it looks like Jackie boy been busy." He muttered under his breath.

But what really peaked his interest was how Gwen played with the children. It wasn't in a maternal fashion. John snapped a picture of Ianto and Jack with the baby as well as Gwen, Tosh and Owen.

John took the pictures back to Alan. Alan wondered if the baby was adopted by Ianto and Jack, and Rhys being retconned to never know the difference. John considered the same possibility but another idea crept into his mind. Fifty first century men did have the ability to get pregnant

Alan decided to accidently bump into Ianto while he's in the park with 'J'.  
Ianto was pushing Josh and J on the toddler swings. Alan walked towards Ianto.

"They're lovely boys. My partner and I are hoping to have a baby soon." Alan said.

"That's nice. My husband and I had a surrogate for these two. Josh is three and J's almost one." Ianto replied politely as he gently pushed his sons.

That was the same age his child would be, Alan thought.

Ianto picked Josh out of the swing and picked up J'. Josh made to run for the slide and Ianto hung back.  
"It was nice to speak to you. I need to get these two home for their naps."  
Ianto said offering his hand. Alan shook it. Ianto called for Josh as he needed to take them home to put them down for a nap and he had to prepare dinner before Jack arrive home.

As Ianto left Alan had no doubt that "J' was his child. With or without Gwen's help he was determine to get his son back. One way or the other.  



	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

As always hugs and kisses to my awesome Beta reader ''Whitecrossgirl"

K+

Chapter-21

Alan has returned to his home to find John sprawled out on his couch with a drink in his hand. "Good grief, how the hell you get in here?" Alan asked John.

John laughed crudely, ''What crawled up your backside and died?"

Alan frowned at John who was calmly pouring himself another drink. "I went to the park; I got a chance to see the little boy. This Ianto bloke called him "J", he's the same age my child would be now. He claimed him and his partner had used a surrogate for both kids."

John spat his drink out, "What the...? The very idea of Jackie boy playing house with Eye candy and two brats is enough to throw the cosmic universe out of orbit." John replied, more to himself.

"John, you worry about your ex-lover on your time. Right now my concern is my child. I could tell this Ianto was lying about the surrogate it was in his eyes. We need to find out when he was born, have you found anything else about Madame/Gwen?" Alan asked beginning to lose his temper.

"Not yet, as I said Jackie boy and his little team had to help her cover this up, there were a couple of people who recognize her picture, said they seem her around Splott and she was pregnant then." John answered.

"John do what you have to, get Madame/Gwen to tell me where my child is." Alan replied. John nodded and began to plan the next phase of the plan.

The next day Ianto had planned a special evening for him and Jack so Rhiannon was keeping "J' and Josh overnight, Mica and David loved it when their cousins stayed over. Ianto left the hub before Jack, who would be home later after switching the rift alarm to his wrist band. Ianto felt a sense of unease run through his body as he walked back to his car. Before he could say or do anything John grabbed him from behind and knocking him out with chloroform.

Taking Ianto to a small isolated room at Alan's house, John grinned as he tied Ianto to a chair. Maybe once the interrogation was over he could have his own fun with Eye Candy. As Ianto started to stir John spoke up. "Come on Eye Candy. It's about time you woke up, the party can't start without you.

" Ianto looked up at the all-too-familiar voice. ''John Hart what do you want? Let me go!" Ianto shouted pulling at the ropes binding him to the chair.

John pulled a mock-thinking face. "Um let me think about that… No, can't do that, you have something my client wants."

"And what the hell is that, a freaking brain for dealing with you?" Ianto retorted. This was the last thing he needed. To be held captive by John Freaking Hart.

John pretended to look hurt. "Now that's not fair. Here I was thinking we were going to play nice," John answered.  
"Too bad you were wrong. As usual." Ianto snapped. John punched Ianto in the stomach and he scream out in pain.

"Eye candy, I heard you and Jackie boy had set up house and have two brats now. I bet there no question about who's the wife." John teased with a sly grin.

Ianto rolled his eye, "John what do you want?"

John clapped his hand together, "Ok down to business. It seems your little teammate Gwen Cooper AKA Madame had been living a double life. She got herself knocked -up and retcon the poor bloke. Stupid girl. Now he wants his child." John explained.

"What has that got to do with me?" Ianto asked.

"All in good time. Now she got knocked up about a year and a half ago so the kid would be about 10 months old. Sound like anyone you know?" John asked.

As John talked, Ianto could feel all the rage and hostility he had smothered for Gwen resurfacing. Because of her and her foolish actions once again she was bring harm to his family. Knowing that he had to be strong for his sons and not provoke John into killing him, Ianto put his stoic mask in place.

"John, you've got the wrong information. Gwen has never been pregnant." Ianto explained. That was true.  
"Now that is where you're wrong because my client has proof. Now knowing Jackie boy and knowing how protective he is of his little friends, I'll say he helped her cover it up. In fact I would go as far to say, you all pulled one over on that bloke husband of hers." John answered.

"John, you and your client are delusional. Gwen has never been pregnant or led a double life. If that why you brought me here you can let me go and maybe I won't tell Jack and we'll all get out of here alive." Ianto suggested.

John began to get frustrated. ''Cut the crap Jones! We know Gwen had the kid.  
I and my client think you and Jackie boy adopted it, I seen you with the baby." John yelled punching Ianto in the face.

It began to become clear. This 'client' must believe that J was Gwen's baby.  
Ianto looked at John. "You have gone completely mad even though that wouldn't have been too hard for you. Gwen was never pregnant; my son was born through a surrogate mother."

John got fed up then. He repeated punched Ianto ignoring the Welshman's cries of pain. By the time Alan had arrived back home John had laid Ianto's bloody battered unconscious body on the bed.

"John you fool, you stupid fool, what have you done?" Alan shouted

"What you told me to do." John replied calmly.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

As always hugs and kisses to my awesome Beta reader ''Whitecrossgirl"

K+

Chapter-22

John you fool, you stupid fool, what have you done?" Alan shouted.

"What you told me to do." John replied calmly

.  
Alan looked at John vehemently as he paced back and forward, trying not to stare at the man lying unconscious on the bed. "I asked you to help me get my son back, not commit murder!"

John snorted, "You stupid git he's not dead, he going to be sore as hell and not as pretty to look at for a few days but he'll live."

Although Ianto was in extreme pain, he remained still not letting John know he was awake. By ensuring that he stayed still he was able to hear what was being said. As the other man began talking Ianto recognised his voice as being the man from the park.

Alan took a deep breath. "Well did he tell you anything?" Alan asked.

"No, either he's a good liar or Jackie boy retconned him as well. I think it's time we had a little talk with your ex-lover Madame/Gwen." John answered.

"What about him? You're certainly not going to leave him here." Alan said.

"What you think? Of course not, I'm going to dump his body in an alley and make a friendly call that a man is being attacked. He will be out of it for a couple days and you will have your brat by then and be long gone." John answered.

Alan nodded and left the room and John turned back to Ianto.

"As for you, if you tell Jackie about who attacked you, then next time I won't be so merciful." John whispered and in typical John fashion pressed a kiss to Ianto's lips before knocking him out again.

As Jack left the hub, he couldn't wait to get home to see what his beautiful husband had planned for them. With the kids it wasn't often they got time to themselves. As he got closer to home his mobile rang. Jack scowled as he answered, "Hello Andy, what up?"

"Jack, you need to get to A&E right away," Andy sounded worried and Jack knew something was wrong.

"Andy what's wrong? Who's hurt?" Jack asked.

"Jack it's Ianto he's been hurt. You should get here as soon as possible. I'll call the others." Andy said. Jack almost crashed the SUV he was a few deep breathes he spoke.  
"Ok Andy I'm on my way." To this day, Jack had no idea how he made it to the hospital without causing any accidents. Rushing into the hospital's reception area he spotted Andy who was waiting on him.

"Andy where is he? What happened?" Jack demanded. Before Andy could answer Jack a nurse appeared and Jack rushed over to her. "Excuse me miss. How is the young man that was brought in earlier Ianto Jones?" Jack asked.

"Are you a relative?" she asked. Jack informed her he was Ianto husband so she instructed Jack and Andy to go to the waiting area as the doctors were with him now.

Jack began to get frustrated. "Andy what the hell happened?" Before Andy could answer Owen, Tosh, Gwen and Rhys came over. Owen explained to the nurse he was Ianto's doctor and she led him to where Ianto was being examined.

"Jack we got a call saying there was a bloke being attacked in an alley. When we arrived Ianto was alone lying on the ground. Whoever attacked him had beaten him pretty bad. Ianto opened his eyes once and seen me. He kept muttering "Jack protect J," and he kept saying it with fear in his voice. I tried to ask him who did it but he kept saying "Jack protect J" and passed out." Andy explained.

Everyone turned to look at Gwen, but said nothing since Rhys was there and he didn't know the story about Ianto, Gwen and J.  
Owen and the doctors in attendance were working on Ianto, telling the nurses to get CAT scans and chest X-rays. The nurses went about doing their jobs and the young nurse who took the team to the waiting room was given the admittance form for any member of family to fill in. Owen instructed her to ask for Jack Harkness-Jones in the waiting area.

The nurse hurried to the waiting area and handed Jack a clipboard and told him to fill out the admittance form and handed him a plastic bag with Ianto's ring and wallet inside. "His hand was swollen. I removed it to keep from having it cut off." Explained the nurse.  
Tosh thanked the nurse, and squeezed Jack's hand as he seemed ready to break down at the sight of Ianto's ring. Gwen fill out the forms for Jack while Rhys who feeling helpless went to get everyone coffee.

Jack sat down and held his head in his hands. He hated feeling so useless. He kept screwing everything up when it came to Ianto. He never was there when Ianto needed him the most. He could play the dashing hero for everyone except for the man he loved. After what felt like an eternity, Owen come into the waiting area and looked at them.

"Jack, Ianto face is badly bruised but his skull and brain seems to be okay with no need for stitches and no long term damage. He will be sore for a few days due to multiple bruises on his arms, and on his back which seem swollen and misshapen. We believe he might have been kicked there. There are also some broken and cracked ribs which we've strapped up. He still unconscious Jack,but you can go see him when he's been put into a room." Owen explained and sat down beside Tosh. "Have you any ideas on who did it?"

"None yet. According to Andy, he said 'Jack protect J' before passing out but that doesn't say much." Tosh answered. Owen opened his mouth to speak but Tosh tilted her head slightly in Rhys' direction and Owen understood the message was to keep his mouth shut.  
Jack took in the information that Ianto was alright but he still couldn't believe what had happened. Ianto was so happy when he left the hub. he didn't deserve to have been beaten so badly. Jack's mind was rushing with possible suggestions of who did it. Each as unlikely as the next and what he had said kept running around in his mind. Protect J. Protect J from whom?

Owen was called back by another nurse to help wheel Ianto into a private room. 15 minutes later Owen came back and led them into a private room off one of the wards. Jack, Tosh, Andy, Rhys and Gwen went in. Jack sat down next to the bed and upon seeing Ianto almost broke down again. Owen got Ianto's chart and rechecked his lab work and medication order since he had taken over his care.

Jack and Owen stay at the hospital, sending Tosh Gwen and Andy home. They had to be at the hub the next day. Owen finished a final check and left Jack alone with Ianto. It was only when he was alone did Jack let the tears of pent up fear regret and anger slip down his cheeks. Jack held Ianto hand and gently kissed his bruise swollen lips, unable to stop himself thinking of that story where a sleeping beauty is woken by a kiss.

"I am so sorry Ianto. I promise you, whoever did this will pay." Jack vowed.

It took Ianto a few days to come round. Jack only left his side once, to call Rhiannon to see if the boys could stay a few extra days. When Ianto came round, Jack asked him who attacked him and Ianto replied with one word.

"John,"

Rage built up inside Jack. John had done some terrible things before but now he had gone too far.

Please Review


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

As always hugs and kisses to my awesome Beta reader ''Whitecrossgirl",you're Brilliant

K+

Chapter-23

Jack had refused to leave Ianto's side but he couldn't stop thinking about what Andy had said and the promise he made to Ianto as well as the name Ianto had whispered. Kissing Ianto and promising to return later, Jack went home. As he walked into their home, he imagined Ianto coming out of the kitchen carrying J, while Josh ran jumping in his arm call out to him. the image was so strong that it felt like a kick in the balls to see the house so empty and silent. Jack collapsed in a heap on the floor, crying and moaning ''Ianto please, please don't leave us,''

After Jack had calmed down, he kept his promise to Ianto going to see Rhiannon. Jack decided he would tell her the truth about why he needed her to keep the kids for longer. Jack quickly put some of Josh and J's clothes into a bag to take with him before driving to Rhiannon's house. As Jack pulled into the driveway he could see J trying to pull himself across the grass on his backside and Josh sitting on the grass playing with his red fire engine

Seeing his dad, Josh ran to him yelling, "Daddy, daddy," and flung his arms around Jack's knees. Jack picked Josh up and Josh gave Jack a kiss. "Daddy where's Tad? He didn't come for me and J." Josh asked. Before Jack could answer J had moved towards Jack. Jack grabbed him and picked J up as well. He kissed and embraced both his son and Jack started to cry. Rhiannon who had heard Josh's shouting walked towards to hug Jack, while he made an excuse to his sons, about their tad.

"Ok you two how about we put on a DVD yeah?" Rhiannon asked.  
"Toy Story 2!" Josh shouted joyfully. The four of them headed into the house and Jack tried to calm himself down as Rhiannon put on the DVD. Coming into the kitchen she sat down at the table and studied jack.

"What is really going on?" Rhiannon asked. Jack paused and began to tell her what happened.

John sneaked into the hospital. After using his charm on a naive student nurse, he learnt Ianto was unconscious and needed to rest. John reported back to Alan that they needed to step up their plan and get Gwen to help get his son before Ianto woke up.

Alan was still angry with John, now that Ianto was in the hospital; they had no way of knowing who was keeping his son. Their only option was to get Gwen and force her to tell them.

After visiting his sons and checking on the hub, Jack called Andy to meet him at the hospital. In Ianto's room Jack quietly questioned Andy about what Ianto had said.

"Jack, I talked to the ambulance attendants, they said Ianto was in and out of it. He was crying they think it was from the pain and he was repeating ,''Don't hurt J, I wouldn't tell you anything," and when he seem me he said ''Jack protect J''," Andy recalled as Owen came in and Andy left to go back to the hub.

Jack motioned for Owen to go outside Ianto's room with him. Jack sighed, "Owen my gut instinct tells me this has something to do with Gwen. This is to be kept between me and you, but until I find out what going on, I'm getting Rhiannon to take my sons out of Cardiff to where they'll be safe." Jack explained.

"Jack, it nearly destroyed Ianto when he discovered Gwen stole his son, and you seemed to forgive her so easily. Now he has to continue suffering because of her actions, I hope your suspicion is wrong but if it's true, then Gwen has to go for good. She never should have been allowed to stay in the first place.  
You made that decision; we were forced to live with it. Even Ianto, who suffered the most and is still suffering. Think about everything that happened. You forgave her and Ianto left with the boys. She stays and he gets the living crap beaten out of him. You need to sort this mess out with Gwen once and for all." Owen replied. He knew nobody else would say it so he would.

Jack felt like he had been hit with a battering ram. How could he not have seen the emotional affect Gwen staying was causing them? Even though he acted as if all was forgiven, was Gwen's being there the reason why Ianto only wanted to work three days? Jack had believed he had been doing the right thing but lately his version of 'the right thing' had a habit of kicking him up the backside. He had tried to make things Ok after Ianto came back but everything was just going wrong. Jack knew that this really was his last chance. Jack didn't hesitate to agree with Owen. If Gwen brought this down on Ianto, there would be no forgiveness, no final chances. She would be gone.

Owen and Jack walked back into Ianto room. Jack stood back as Owen and the nurse checked Ianto IV line and vitals. Suddenly Ianto started to move,  
opening his eyes he see Jack, who walked over and kissed his forehead. The door opened and Tosh walked in smiling to see Ianto awake. She kissed Owen and turned to Ianto. "Ianto we miss you." Tosh said gently.

Ianto tried to smile but when Gwen walked in Ianto, began to shake involuntarily and went into a state of panic. Jack turned swiftly and shouted at Gwen with venom in his voice yelling for her to get out. As Owen, Jack, and the nurse tried to calm Ianto down, Tosh ran out of the room after Gwen. Tosh was crying as Owen was forced to sedate Ianto. She hated this, Gwen kept destroying everything for Ianto and she felt so helpless to do anything!

John watched with interest, as Gwen fled from the hospital in tears. John sought out the nurse he had previously charmed. John learnt Ianto had woken up, but had to be sedated right away due to a highest emotional state and stress levels. Reporting back to Alan, they planned to grab Gwen later that night before Ianto woke up again and would reveal everything.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

As always hugs and kisses to my Brilliant Beta Reader ''Whitecrossgirl"

K+

Chapter-24

Gwen returned to the hub finding Andy there. Andy watched as she went to her desk, her eyes were red and swollen from crying and she looked confused ''Why did Jack treat me that way?" she asked herself.

Andy approached Gwen, "What's wrong has Ianto gotten worse?'' Andy asked. Gwen looked at Andy, "I don't know, when I walked in he started shaking violently and Jack yelled for me to get out." Andy took in a deep breath, he had a clue about what was going on but growing up he had three older sisters and as a result he knew when it wasn't his place to say anything. At that point, the cog door opened to let Tosh in who seem to be in the same state as Gwen.

"Tosh, what happened? Why was Jack yelling for me to get out?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen I don't know I left after you but what I did see was heart breaking,"Tosh replied then she broken down crying. Andy looked from Tosh to Gwen who were both in an emotional state. Andy felt completely lost and whispered under his breath. '' I'm not built for this.''

In the hospital the sedative took effect and Ianto had fallen into a deep sleep. Jack vehemently turned to Owen with anger on his face and fire in his eyes. The pieces of the puzzle were fitting together. "That's it, you seen his reaction. The beating, John Hart it's all tied to Gwen and I want we finish here I want us to go to the hub and we're meeting in the conference room with Gwen. I'm getting this sorted once and for all." Jack stated.

Gwen was still emotionally distraught over the events that had happen and decided she would leave early since it was quiet. Tosh and Andy nodded in agreement, and as Gwen left, Tosh explained what she heard Ianto saying before she left the hospital. As Gwen left the hub she was unaware of John's presence as he waited for the perfect moment to make his move. As Gwen approached her car, John stepped out of the shadows. He grabbed her and knocked her out with chloroform the same way he had done with Ianto. John carried her to his car and drove quickly to Alan's home.

When Alan seen John bring Gwen through the door, all the feelings he had for Madame /Gwen came back, as he knelt beside her unconscious body on the couch.

Jack and Owen entered the hub using the invisible lift. Jack yelled out.''Meeting in the conference room, NOW.'' As everyone filed into the conference room, Jack asked where Gwen was and Tosh told him Gwen went home. Jack angrily slammed his fist down on the table."Tosh get her back her now," Jack ordered.

Tosh texted a message for Gwen to return ASAP to the hub. Jack started the meeting without Gwen, stating what they knew and what his instinct was telling him. After a while, Jack was getting impatient waiting for Gwen.  
"Tosh pull up the CCTV and see can we pinpoint where Gwen is," Jack when they seen John Hart grab Gwen from the underground parking lot and put her in his car. Owen snarled ''Bloody hell what is going on?"

Just as he said that, Owen get a call from the hospital, Ianto had woken and was frantically asking for him or his husband. Jack asked Tosh to pull Gwen tracker signal as they rushed out to get to the hospital.

As Jack and Owen reached Ianto's room a doctor and a nurse were trying to keep him in bed. As they seen what was happening, Jack screamed for them to let him go as he rushed to Ianto and sat on the edge of the bed. Jack grabbed his hand as Ianto tried to talk. Owen said, "Slow down mate!" As he straightened the IV line which was tangled and checked his vitals, and order pain medication from the nurse.

Ianto who was obviously in extreme pain was determined to be heard, "Jack please listen to me. You have to Protect J, they're coming after him!" "Ianto calm down, I had Rhiannon to take them away," Jack reassured. Leaning in he whispered, "I had her take them to your parents', they're safe."

Ianto grabbed hold to Jack and began kissing his cheek repeatedly muttering his thanks. Jack laid Ianto back in the bed with the porter and nurse's help,after they left Owen and Jack took a seat, as Ianto explained.

"Gwen had been pretending to be pregnant. It was her way of explaining who J was after she took him. She was also having an affair with some bloke and was telling him the baby was his. I think she retconned him to keep him from discovering the truth. But as we know it doesn't always work.

The guy hired John who realized Madame was Gwen. They have been following me and watching they think we adopted J from Gwen to keep the affair from Rhys. John is convinced you covered everything thing up to protect Gwen." With this Ianto turned his head away from Jack which didn't go unnoticed by Jack who squeezed his hands and pressed a kiss to Ianto's mouth.

"Ianto I'm so sorry, could you ever forgive me?" pleaded Jack.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

As always hugs and kisses to my Brilliant Beta Reader ''Whitecrossgirl"

K+

Chapter-25

As Alan knelt down near Gwen she started to stir and flickered her eyes was stunned seeing Alan again. Alan smiled "Hello Cariad." He said.

"Alan, where am I, what are you doing here?" Gwen asked as she scanned the room. Seeing John she screamed. "What the bloody hell he's doing here?''

"Now, now, Gwen or should I say Madame? Let's not be rude. What you should be asking is why you are here," John replied playing with a flick knife. Gwen turned to Alan. "What is this about?"

Alan sighed. "Gwen, do you even have to ask? I want to see my child."  
"Oh, Alan there is no child. I wasn't pregnant." Gwen answered."Stop lying!" Alan shouted angrily, "You told me you were and I have proof!"Alan said as he showed Gwen pictures of her 'pregnant'. Gwen blanched.  
"Oh my god, I can explain,"

John had had enough. ''Stop the rubbish; we know you were pregnant and that Jackie boy and Eye Candy adopted the baby. You retconned this poor sap to go back to your old life. Jackie must really think highly of you to help cover this up. Poor Eye Candy never knew about it so I guess Jackie retconned him too." John snapped.  
That was when Gwen, realized what had happened to Ianto. "You did that to him?" Gwen asked and John's smug smirk made her lash out.

Alan told Gwen to calm down and went to get her a cup of tea, leaving John to flick the knife around like he was having a sword fight. John smirked he was smarter than he looked."It looks to me like Eye Candy seems to have it all. Jackie boy, a family,how's that working out for you? To be ignored for a mere butler? Pity really,I could have shown him things Jack never could." John's laugh could be heard throughout the house.

Gwen, felt jealously and hatred for Ianto surge through her body with a vengeance. To be honest it never left, she had only pretend to have changed so she could stay with Torchwood and Jack. Gwen smiled. After all she could still get J away from Ianto and she was going to use John and Alan to do it. Hadn't she been such a convincing actress when she fooled Jack, Ianto and her teammates? She should have got an Oscar for it. Rhys the rant wasn't a problem either, the poor bloke was as dense as they came.

Gwen was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice as John stopped messing around and had narrowed his eyes at her.

As Alan come back into the room, he sat next to Gwen and passing her the tea Gwen looked teary eyed from John to Alan. John scoffed. ''For Pete's sake stop the waterworks and tell us where the kid is."

Gwen looked in Alan's eyes. "Yes we have a son. Jack and Ianto adopted , you're right. Jack did help me cover it up. I was confused, Alan I didn't want you to feel that you had trapped me into being pregnant and married, so I retconned you and went back to Rhys. But the pressure was too much so I confided in Jack and the rest is history. This way I could always be a part of our son life."

Alan hugged Gwen and whispered words of endearment and confessed he still loved her, and they could still be together with their son, if that what she wanted. That why he hired John to find his child.

Gwen asked Alan was he serious about them being together. Alan nodded. ''Yes my love."

John had watched all this unfold with a suspicious look on his face. He was such a skilled liar that he could practically smell lies and right now Gwen was stinking. Gwen looked at John. "I don't want anyone hurt John. Alan and I will take our son and leave Cardiff."

"Hey fine by me. The quicker you get the kid and I get my money, I'm blowing this town." John replied.

Gwen hugged Alan as John gave them some time alone. Gwen knew that if she played along then she could get everything she wanted, and wipe that happy smirk off Ianto's face. She knew deep down he hated her, as she remembered his threat. ''You hurt my son I will put you down and you will stay down" After all, she wasn't the only one pretending

Please Review


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Warning; some slight Gwen bashing

As always hugs and kisses to my Brilliant Beta Reader ''Whitecrossgirl"

Chapter-26

As Alan and Gwen talked, John watched with amazement as Gwen twisted Alan around her little finger. If she was able to do that to every man then he understood why Jackie boy was so ready and willing to help her cover her tracks. Gwen decided to check her mobile and saw that Tosh had called her and so she rang Tosh back.

''Hi Tosh, is everything alright?" Gwen asked

"Yea Gwen, Jack just called a meeting and wanted you here. Tosh replied feeling slightly confused. She had seen John take Gwen so why was Gwen acting so calm? Gwen sighed, "Fine, tell him I'm on my way. Bye Tosh." Gwen replied and hung up.

Jack and Owen were still at the hospital waiting to see if Ianto could be discharged. A nurse came in and gave Owen Ianto's latest x-ray and lab results. Owen scanned them quickly and told Ianto all his test results are good which meant he could remove the IV line and other connections. Owen then explained that he wanted him to start moving around to strengthen his muscles after what had happened.

Ianto wanted to finish recover at home but Jack and Owen were Ianto insisted, arguing that his rib has been strapped and everything else was ok so there was no reason why he couldn't recover at home. After giving Jack a look, Jack relented. He never could hold out against that agreed only if Rhiannon is able to be with him while he was at the hub so that Ianto would never be left alone

As Owen talked to Ianto, Jack mobile rang. Seeing it was Tosh calling, Jack excused himself and stood in the corridor to speak to Tosh.

"Hi Tosh, what's up?" Jack asked

"Jack, Gwen just called from her mobile and when I told her about the meeting she said she would return to the hub. Jack we seen her being abducted by John Hart yet she acted as though nothing had happened. What will we do when she gets here?" Tosh asked.

"OK Tosh, tell Andy to not discuss anything that was said in the meeting to Gwen. I'll talk to her later." Jack replied and hung up. Ms Cooper may be a very good actress but two can play this game. Jack thought as he returned into the room where Ianto was showing how strong his muscles were by holding Owen in a head-lock.

As Gwen explained to John and Alan that she had to return to the hub, Alan insisted she tell him who had their son since Ianto was hospitalized. Gwen told them that Ianto had a sister that usually helped with the kids and gave them the address. Alan instructed John to stake out Rhiannon home so they will know when to get his son. Alan insisted on driving Gwen back to her car. As he left the room John approached Gwen.

"You're real piece of work, but hey all this is between you and that poor sap,once I do my job and get paid I'm gone. However what I can't understand is how Jackie boy fell for the rubbish you dished out in the first place. I mean,he's stupid but even he's not that stupid." Gwen glared at him. "Oh shut up John. Who are you to talk about me?''

John laughed coldly and began playing with his knife again just to scare her."I can't believe I'm saying this but Jackie boy made the right -candy is a million times better than you. Not only is he hotter than you but he's smarter, stronger and I bet he's a demon in bed. Pity none of the same could be said for you." John scoffed. Gwen was flaming angry but as she went to slap John he grabbed her hand and flicked the knife in front of her face. ''Appearances can be deceiving; a fool isn't always a fool. Remember that."

Alan came back into the room. ''What's going on?'' he asked.  
Gwen smiled, "Nothing, I was saying I think it's better if I take a cab. The area surrounding the hub has CCTV cameras, I'm sure it will show John grabbing me but I can cover that up." Gwen replied.

As they waited for the cab Gwen and Alan kissed while John and Alan exchange secret glances. When Gwen finally left John turned to Alan, there was a moment's silence between them before both men burst out laughing. Once they had calmed down Alan poured both of them a drink."I was wondering if you were honestly buying that rubbish." John commented as he downed his drink in one.

"John, you told her appearances can be deceiving, yes I heard you. I did love her once but now she's just a means for me to collect my son. I could never forgive her for what she did to me. Look at how without hesitation she would betray the friends that help her. I'm no fool that she trying to use. Now I can tell that she's a cold heartless cow and once I get my son, you can do whatever you like with her." Alan replied.

As the cab took Gwen back to the hub, Gwen's mind was working overtime. 'John is trouble. After Alan and I get J, I will set it up so everything points to John and make it easy for Jack and the team to find him. Jack and Ianto will be so overcome with grief Jack will kill John. Maybe I won't get Jack but I'll have the next best thing.'

Gwen was still in her own thoughts as she got out of the cab and walked directly into Jack who smiled at her. "Hello Gwen, I think we need to talk,  
don't you?"

PLEASE REVIEW


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Thanks to my Brilliant Beta Reader''Whitecrossgirl'' ,for her help with this story

Chapter-27

Tosh had relayed Jack message to Andy to not mention what was seen on CCTV,Andy wondered what had happened to Gwen. She wasn't the same person he partnered with on the force. Had Torchwood made her this way or was it simply that she was always like that and he'd never noticed until now?

Tosh watched as Gwen exited a cab and was joined by Jack. As the cog wheel door opened Tosh switched over to a program she had been running.  
"Hi Gwen. Jack how's Ianto doing?" Tosh asked. Jack gave a small smile.  
"He's coming home tomorrow. Owen's staying at the hospital to sort thing thank for asking.

Gwen can I see you in my office?" Jack asked returning to his professional manner. Gwen nervously followed Jack to his office. "Gwen I want to apologise for yelling at you, it's just Ianto was in a bad way and I was worried about him. As for the meeting it was nothing major. Just the usual updates thing." Jack acted sincerely.

"Oh Jack I understand, is there anything you need help with just let me know. Do you know who attacked Ianto?" Gwen replied."No Gwen nothing, Ianto can't seem to remember much after leaving the hub." Jack replied seriously waiting for the moment when Gwen would fall into his trap.

"I'm sorry Jack, if you need help with Josh or J then let me and Rhys know."Gwen offered, believing she was one step closer to her prize. "Thanks Gwen, I'll keep that in mind since Rhiannon will be bringing them home in 2 days so that Ianto has time to get settle in." Jack answered noting the triumphant glint in Gwen's eyes. Gotcha.

"Jack if there nothing else, I'm going to finish some of my paper work." Jack nodded his head as she left. As the door closed Jack's face hardening as he thought about Gwen. Picking up the phone Jack called Rhiannon. They couldn't pull this off without her help. Owen was secretly during his part, and Jack will also talk to Tosh. It mightn't seem humane but it meant that Gwen would finally get what she deserved.

Two hours later the hub is empty as everyone has left. Jack did a final check and transferred the rift predictor to his wrist band before leaving. As he arrived home he found Owen had already brought Ianto home and Tosh was rechecking the silent alarm and surveillance camera secretly install in the house and other secret little surprises waiting for John, Gwen and Alan.

Ianto walk slowly passing coffee to Owen and Tosh as Jack come into the kitchen. "Rhiannon is all set. Ianto don't worry she want be in any danger I promise." Jack reassured answering Ianto's unasked question and kissing his forehead."Tosh you know what you and Andy have to do?" Jack asked. Tosh nodded her head.

As Jack and Owen went to do a final check of the house to ensure that everything was ready Tosh opened her purse and passed Ianto his gun from work,which he quickly hid as the others returned into the kitchen to go over the plan once more.

Gwen arrived at Alan's home where he showered her with fake kisses and hugs,Gwen informed John and Alan that Ianto would be going home tomorrow and his sister would take the kid home to Ianto the following day. Gwen kissed Alan before she left and tell him how happy she'll be when she no longer has to go home to a man she doesn't love. That her life was with him and their son and would be forever.

Alan smiled, "I love you Cariad," he replied as John mimed projectile vomiting in the background.

After Gwen left, Alan and John made their own plans. John would watch Jack and Ianto come home. When Rhiannon brought J (Josh will be in day care) Alan would call Gwen who would make a surprise visit and offer to stay with Ianto until Jack got home. Once Rhiannon leaves Gwen will signal John to grab J. They knew Ianto couldn't put up much resistance with fractured ribs. Then he would knock him and Gwen out, meet Alan who John would teleport to another planet similar to earth so that he and J could never be tracked down. Everything was set and ready to go.

Both sides were ready for the final showdown.

PLEASE REVIEW


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

As always hugs and kisses to my Brilliant Beta Reader ''Whitecrossgirl"

Chapter-28

That night everyone was on edge anticipating what was going to happen the next day. Tomorrow was when everything would be finished for good. One way or the other.

Jack & Ianto

Jack and Ianto lay in each other arms whispering words of endearment and vowing to protect their family. As Ianto fell sleep Jack ran his hand along his cheek thinking how Gwen's betrayal had nearly cost him Ianto twice and endangered his family. Unbeknownst to everyone, even Ianto, Gwen had ignited a part of him which Jack had hoped he had left in the past forever.

For now Jack Harkness, diplomatic and caring boss of Torchwood Three was gone. Jack Harkness the con-man, the badass heartless vicious cruel bastard, who did whatever he had to without a conscience, was back, bad and ready for the kill. Jack kissed Ianto forehead a tear slide down his face."I'm nothing without you and my sons and I swear I will never do anything to hurt you ever again." Jack whispered.

Alan

Alan hung up the phone after talking to Lily, his sweet wife. Alan smiled thinking about how happy she would be a mother to a child. They had tried so many times before but the doctors said she wouldn't be able to carry a child. But now they would have a son, a son he would explain to her that wasn't wanted by the mother. It had hurt him thinking about all the hurt he must have caused Lily but it would be worth it when they finally had a child of their very own. If everything goes as planned then they would be arriving home soon.  
Alan smiled, "Good night darling Lily, we'll be a family tomorrow." Alan whispered as he closed his eyes.

Tosh, Owen & Andy

Tosh was nervous about what was to happen. Tosh wondered whether she should tell Owen about the gun. Breathing deeply she told herself no, Ianto just wanted a little extra security and there was nothing wrong with that. Owen wrapped his arm around her bringing her slender body even closer. "Tosh stop worrying because everything will be ok. Jack wouldn't dare let anything happen to tea-boy on his watch. If we all do what we're supposed to do then we'll pull this off without a hitch." Owen sighed. "Yes Owen you're right." They drifted off to sleep.

Andy kept going over what Tosh said. They will make a surprise move on this bloke Alan tomorrow when Jack gave them the signal. This is a top secret mission for just them two, no one else at Torchwood is to be involved. Andy sighed it was going to be another one of their Scooby-doo projects. Andy ran over what he had been told by Tosh and came to a supposed bump in the road. "Isn't Alan the bloke whose house Gwen was at? Oh Jesus now I need a drink."Andy muttered opening a bottle of beer and downing it quickly trying not to think about what would happen.

Gwen & Rhys

Gwen lay in bed listening to Rhys snore. Closing her eyes she fantasized about waking up with the sound of birds chirping outside her window and J calling for her, his mom. As for Alan she still had enough retcon to make sure he was retconned back to nappies. There would be no mistakes this time. Gwen clenched her fist and hit Rhys.  
"For God's sake, will you turn over!" Gwen snapped. Rhys turned over and continued to snore. Gwen growled. Tomorrow couldn't come too soon.

John

John sat at a bar, drinking. "Thank goodness for tomorrow. Finally I can blow this dump. If it wasn't for the money and paying Jackie boy back for ignoring me then I would have been long gone." John muttered. Suddenly a smile appeared on his face. "Maybe eye candy and I can have some fun before I leave." The smile dropped as fast as it had appeared. "Bloody hell I have to transport that twit and brat to another planet," John remembered and slammed his glass on the bar glaring at the young waitress who quickly cleared it up. Next time it was cash for everything including transport.

Rhiannon

"I have to give it to my brother, his husband is a genius. Isn't that right J,  
your daddies are geniuses aren't they?" Rhiannon whispered to J who was fast asleep in his travel cot. He was blissfully unaware of all the trouble he had caused his parents. "Rhi who you talking to?" Johnny asked walking into their bedroom but as he watched her look over J, Johnny didn't bother for an answer and waited for Rhiannon to climb into bed.

All over Cardiff the different people slept, each of them expecting something different to happen tomorrow. In a matter of hours the nightmare would end


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Thanks to my Brilliant Beta Reader''Whitecrossgirl'' ,for her help with this story

Chapter-29

The morning seemed to have arrived too soon as everyone prepared for a confrontation that would end in definite fatalities. Jack and Ianto lay in each other's arms, giving each comfort and support as they prepared to fight for their family.

The day started more stressful than usual. After breakfast Ianto walked Jack to the door and from outside John watched as they kissed goodbye. Jack and Ianto had already spotted John earlier watching their house so as soon as he closed the door Ianto called Rhiannon. (Thanks to Tosh the house was clear of listening devices) Ianto reassured Rhiannon that he and Jack would be alright.

As Ianto slowly sorted the kitchen and placed J's nappies and other accessories into the family room where J would be placed in his travel cot until Rhiannon would come.

Jack arrived at the hub before the others and began getting everything started for his team's arrival. Jack turned on the computers, gave Myfwnwy her special chocolate treat, fed Janet and did other odd jobs before the team arrived. In his office Jack watched as Tosh and Owen arrived carrying coffee from Starbucks. Giving a quick glance up at him Tosh and Owen nodded once,signalling they were prepared for what was to come. Gwen arrived late as usual but cheerful.

"Good morning Tosh Owen, sorry I'm late, Rhys and I really tied one on after the rugby match last night.'' Gwen lied.

Owen frowned. '' Bloody hell Gwen, spare us the sordid details!" Gwen rolled her eye and went to her desk. "Tosh how's Ianto?" "He's fine Gwen. He went home last night. After he kept insisting, Owen gave in. Now Rhiannon will go and stay with him until Jack gets home." Tosh replied.  
"Tosh that great, i know Ianto will be happy to see the kids," Gwen glanced toward Owen who nodded slightly to show he was listening in and for Tosh to continue. "Yes he will, Rhiannon will bring J with her and he'll see Josh later after day care." Tosh explained. Gwen nodded with a smile, knowing John was already watching the house.

Rhiannon watched as Johnny took Mica and David to school. After dressing J and double checking to make sure she had everything, she called Ianto to let him know she was leaving. Ianto breathed deeply closing his eyes. He knew the hub only ten minutes away but he would feel more confident if Jack was here.

Andy was working in the tourist office which led into the hub. ''I will glad when Ianto come back, people are asking me about place I've never heard of and I've live here all my life!"

Owen scoffed. ''I hope it's soon, I need my bloody caffeine fix!"'

John watched as Rhiannon entered the house carrying J. Ianto placed him in his travel cot while he and Rhi went into the kitchen. Owen watched as Gwen made an excuse to leave the hub and tapped his com, "Jack, Gwen just left."

Jack came out of his office. "Tosh switch on the CCTV to my house," 10 minutes later they spotted Gwen arriving at the house and being let in by face hardened, "Tosh you and Andy make your move now and Owen, you get ready." Parking down the street from his home they had full view of John hiding outside his home and Gwen inside, thanks to Tosh's laptop inside the SUV.

Ianto braced himself before coming out. ''Hi Gwen, how are you?"Gwen smiled, "Ianto good to see you at home, is that little J?" Rhiannon frowned "Yes it is and can you two keep it down he just went to sleep, the little fecker is teething and all'', Gwen smiled and turned to J with interest.

"So Gwen what brings you around?" Ianto asked "Oh you know it's a slow day and when I heard you were home I decided to visit.''

Rhiannon turned to Ianto, aware of the plan. "Right bro, if your friend going to be here for a while, I can go home and collect the rest of the kid's things." Gwen smiled," Ianto I can stay for a while."

"Go Rhiannon, J and I will be fine." Ianto squeezed her hand and Rhiannon knew that was her signal. Rhiannon went into the living room and made a fair noise of saying goodbye to J before leaving the house with her jacket in her the door Ianto moved towards J's cot as Gwen pulled out her gun.  
''Sorry Ianto there's been a change in plan. I'll be looking after J from now on." Ianto knew his best bet was to play stupid and asked Gwen what she was doing. "Ianto your so stupid, I'm finishing what I started!" Gwen took out her mobile and gave John his signal.

As John approached the house Jack and Owen waited to make their move. Gwen let John in, "So we meet again Eye candy. Watch where you pointing that. Let's get the kid and get out of here." John insisted.

Ianto feigned anger and shock. "You two are working together? I should have known. Gwen you're a real piece of work. This is how you repay Jack for trusting and supporting you by betraying him again? You just prove what I've known all along; you are a selfish cow who cared only about herself, and I will die and go to hell before I let you two monsters lay your hands on my son!"

''Shut it, shut it before I do it for you," yelled Gwen.

"Both of you shut up!" John yelled as he made his way to J which led to him and Gwen fighting to get to J first. As Ianto grabbed the gun he had hidden,  
Jack and Owen had heard enough and sprinted from the SUV to the house. They heard gun shots and a scream and see a figure running from the house as Jack pushed a button remote from his pocket.

Then the world seemed to explode.

PLEASE REVIEW


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor note: I would like to thank everyone who took the time to read ,review and put this story on alert,Also a special thanks to my Brilliant Beta Reader'Whitecrossgirl'' who work diligence to help turn this into a awesome story

K+

Chapter-30

Alan paced impatiently in his home as he waited for John's return. Once he had J, his family would be complete and his wife would have the child she always wanted. His thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at the door.

Tosh stood in the doorway, posing as someone looking for directions. Once Alan opened the door Andy sprang into action. Stunning Alan with a stun gun, the man collapsed into his arm and was taken to the hub and placed in a cell for Jack to deal with when he returned. As Andy and Tosh waited nervously at the hub and Tosh grew more concerned as time passed without them hearing anything from Owen or Jack.

While John and Gwen argued over who got J, Ianto had grabbed his gun and begun firing. Owen and Jack dashed from the SUV at hearing a scream and gunshots. As Gwen collapsed to the floor, John grabbed J and run out the door. He spotted Jack and Owen dashing toward him so John tapped his vortex manipulator and he vanished with who he believed was J. Jack pushed a button remote from his pocket as John vanished.

Once they raced into the house they found a bleeding Gwen and Ianto lying with a gun on the floor. Owen rushed to Gwen as Jack rushed to Ianto side. "Ianto, Ianto stay with me, stay with me please!" Jack pleaded. Ianto grimaced in pain. "I'm not going anywhere, how Gwen?"

Owen frowned. "The bloody cow will live and the ambulance is on its way. Jack do you think John survived the blast?" Jack sighed "I don't know Owen. After Gwen goes to hospital then we'll deal with her for good." Jack looked at Ianto. "Do you think you can make it to the hub? We still have Alan to deal with." Ianto nodded and Jack helped him to his feet.

All three of them swore under their breath as the police pulled up along with the paramedics. They really should have thought about the certainty of the police being involved. Once Detective Swanson realized the call involved Torchwood her blood pressure went up a notch. As she asked what happened and Bloody Harkness gave her a minimal answer, Kathy wondered why she even bothered. They never got a straight answer. After checking the home and the fugal information given by Harkness, Kathy declared it was a home invasion and the case was closed.

Arriving at the hub, Owen checked Ianto and re-strapped his ribs before everyone met in the conference room where Ianto insisted on serving coffee to Owen delight. Alan was brought up from the cells. As Jack, Owen, Tosh, Andy and Ianto surround Alan, he shook with fear. He had heard of Torchwood and how they could make people 'disappear'.

As Jack stood fearless in front of Alan demanding the truth, Alan started telling how he met Gwen had an affair. How she told him she was pregnant with his child before being retconned and giving the baby to Ianto to raise. Alan apologized to Ianto saying he never told John to hurt him, he had been shock when he seen Ianto being beaten unconscious by John.

All he had wanted was his child, he and his wife Lily had wanted a child for so long. Everyone felt sympathy for Alan but the fact still remained he broke the law. After a quick private conference, the team reminded him that there were loads of kids that are in care homes that needed parents. After serving a freshly brew cups of coffee, Alan awaken in his home hour later without any memory of what had happened.

At the Hub Jack explain what happened to his team. That their sons were never in Cardiff but they were with Ianto's parents. Rhiannon did bring J to the house but she had swapped him with a baby doll that was rigged with a bomb. To mask any possible sound being made by J during the switch she had made a fuss of saying goodbye to J before sneaking him out of the house. Jack further explained that because he had the control, Rhiannon wasn't in danger of getting hurt.

"As for Gwen as much as I want to drag her out of that hospital bed and take one of those very nice alien flame throwers we have and use her for target practice. I think this time we'll all decide her punishment." Jack finished and squeezed Ianto's hand. There was no way whatsoever he was making that mistake again.

"Bottom line is, as much as she deserves to be fed to Janet for lunch. Tosh,Andy and I discussed it yesterday and we decided that if she had survived the blast then she should be retconned back to her college days. And we'd explain to Rhys there was some type of accident. We all know he would love to have her home safe and sound away from all of us and if he wants to forget as well then we can retcon him to." Owen replied.

Jack turned to Ianto. Gwen had hurt him the most and it was his thought it over before he agreed with Owen. All he could do was hope his life will be free from Gwen forever. Tomorrow Jack and Ianto would collect their sons and put this behind them. Owen and Tosh still had a wedding to plan and Andy would take over Gwen's job properly. It had been a long and dark journey. Thankfully now it was all over.

John has materialized on a distant planet and was seething with rage towards Eye candy and Jack and every member of Bloody Torchwood!

John screamed out in pain at the burns on his hands and body from the exploding fake baby. As his nanogenes repaired him, John looked at his Vortex Manipulator."You are going to pay Jackie boy, the pain I'm feeling is nothing compared to what you will,enjoy your precious Eye Candy and family while you can because you're going to pay. Somehow, someway, someday you are going to pay

The End ?

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
